Aku Padamu Bos
by minae cute
Summary: Kyuubi seorang asisten, berjuang mendapatkan cinta Itachi Bosnya! Apakah perjuangannya akan berhasil jika bosnya merupakan Straight dan Phobia Yaoi terus ditempel oleh pacarnya dan berbuat mesum di depannya? Ikuti saja kisah cinta perjalanan Kyuubi...
1. Chapter 1 : Jangan Sentuh Aku

6 Desember 2013

**Summary : **Kyuubi seorang asisten, berjuang mendapatkan cinta Itachi bosnya! Apakah perjuangannya akan berhasil jika bosnya yang merupakan Straight dan Phobia Yaoi terus di tempel oleh pacarnya dan berbuat mesum di depannya? Ikuti saja kisah perjalanan cinta Kyuubi...

.

.

**Aku Padamu Boss**

**Disc : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuuIta**

**Rated : T (untuk sementara)**

**Warn : OOC ItaKyuu, BL, Yaoi, Bahasa amburadul, Tidak sesuai EYD, Miss Typo**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Jangan Sentuh Aku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

JDER

"Oek Oek Oek"

"Seperti suara bayi!" kata gadis kecil yang hendak mengunci pintu panti, "Kasan, ada bayi di luar panti!" kata Shizune sambil menggendong bayi yang ditemukannya setelah mendengar suara bayi dan membuka pintu. Bayi itu tampak menggigil kedinginan akibat tubuhnya yang terbalut selimut tipis basah kuyup oleh hujan lebat. Shizune anak berusia lima tahun langsung menyerahkan bayi itu pada Tsunade wanita berusia 30 tahun pemilik Panti. "Ini Kasan!" katanya kemudian.

JDER

"Oek Oek Oek"

"Kasihan sekali bayi ini," kata Tsunade sambil menimang-nimang bayi yang sedang menangis akibat suara petir, "Shizune, bawakan baju ganti dan buatkan susu untuk anak ini!" perintahnya, "Sebelum itu kau ganti baju dulu!" perintahnya kemudian, saat melihat baju Shizune juga basah kuyup.

"Ha'i!" ucap Shizune lalu pergi menjalankan perintah Tsunade.

Sebenarnya Shizune bukan anak kandung Tsunade, dia memanggil Kasan karena setiap anak panti diminta Tsunade untuk memanggilnya Kasan agar para anak panti mendapat kehangatan keluarga seperti anak-anak diluar sana. Jiraiya suami Tsunade juga dipanggil Tousan oleh mereka.

"Kasan, ini baju dan susunya!" ucap Shizune sambil menyerahkan baju dan susu yang diminta Tsunade.

Tsunade segera membuka selimut tipis bayi itu hendak memakaikan baju ketika, "Rubah berekor sembilan," ucapnya saat melihat kalung rubah berekor sembilan yang dipakai bayi itu, "Shizune kuberi nama dia Kurama Kyuubi." ucapnya pada Shizune dan mulai memakaikan baju dan menyusui bayi itu.

"Nama yang bagus Kasan," kata Shizune senang, "Tapi Kurama bukankah nama mendiang anak Kasan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Iya," jawab Tsunade singkat, dia teringat anaknya yang berusia 5 tahun meninggal karena leukimia.

"Maaf Kasan," sesal Shizune saat melihat muka murung Tsunade.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Tsunade sambil mengelus rambut Shizune, "Tidurlah, ini sudah malam." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ha'i" ucap Shizune, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Bayi yang malang," ucap Tsunade sambil menidurkan bayi itu ke box bayi, "Siapa orang tua yang tega membuang bayi seimut ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

**Minae Cute**

Enam tahun kemudian

Gang menuju taman

"Jangan ganggu dia!" perintah seorang anak berusia 6 tahun, berambut hitam panjang dikuncir, bermata onix saat melihat melihat anak seusianya, berambut orange kemerahan, bermata ruby hanya bisa terisak saat dicium paksa oleh anak berusia 10 tahun berambut dan bermata coklat.

"Jangan mengganggu bocah!" ucap anak berambut coklat sambil melihat anak yang mengganggu kesenangannya, "Atau kau iri karena tidak mendapat jatah dariku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Bangsat!" geram bocah bermata onix yang langsung lari menuju bocah bermata coklat, hendak memukulnya ketika pukulannya di tangkis dengan mudah dan dia malah diperangkap pemuda itu, "Lep-mmmmhhhhhhhh" ucapannya terpotong saat bocah bermata coklat menciumnya secara paksa dan memasukkan lidahnya.

"Jika kau ingin bocah itu selamat," ucap bocah bermata coklat setelah melepaskan ciumannya dan melirik bocah bermata ruby, "Kau harus mau melayani ku." sambunya dan langsung meremas junior bocah bermata onix kencang.

"Aaaaakkkkcccchhhh" teriak bocah bermata onix kesakitan, "jan-aaaakkkkkhhhh!" teriaknya terputus saat lehernya di gigit dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Shuunii, jangan siksa dia!" Ucap bocah bermata ruby pada bocah bermata coklat yang dipanggil Shuu, "Siksa Kyuu saja dan lepaskan dia," ucapnya lagi dan menghampiri mereka ketika, "Aaaaawwwwww!" teriaknya saat ditendang Shukaku dan punggungnya terbentur dinding dengan keras.

"Tenang Kyuu sayang," ucapnya melirik Kyuubi, "Kau tetap dapat jatah dariku nanti." Ucapnya lagi melanjutkan aksinya dengan melepas celana bocah bermata onix paksa.

"Apa yang ka-aaakkkhhhh" lagi-lagi bocah bermata onix hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan saat juniornya digigit oleh Shukaku, 'Siapapun tolong aku!' batinya kemudian dengan pandangan semakin sayu.

Trak

Bruk

Kyuubi yang menemukan kayu langsung berjalan mengendap kearah Shukaku yang lengah karena terhanyut oleh permainannya, dia memukul kepala Shukaku keras hingga Shukaku terjatuh ke tanah dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuubi pada bocah bermata onix.

"i i ya!" Kata bocah itu terbata dengan pandangan yang semakin kabur.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Kyuubi sambil membantu bocah itu memakaikan celananya.

"It Ita chi Uch Uchiha" jawabnya dengan terbata kemudian pingsan dan ambruk di pelukan Kyuubi yang menangkapnya.

"Hmmmm, Uchiha ya?" tanya Kyuubi entah pada siapa, kemudian dia menggendong bocah seumurannya yang badannya lebih besar darinya dengan susah payah, "Kau berat sekali Tachi." ucap Kyuubi sambil membawa Itachi menuju kediaman Uchiha.

"..." tidak ada balasan dari Itachi.

"Kau tau tidak!" tanya Kyuubi melirik kebelakang, "Tiap jogging aku selalu mengamati rumahmu yang tampak megah di lingkungan ini."

"..." tidak ada balasan dari Itachi.

"Ku harap aku bisa mempunyai rumah sepertimu!" ucapnya kemudian.

"..."

.

.

Depan rumah Uchiha

"Kau sangat beruntung Itachi!" ucap Kyuubi sambil berdiri di rumah besar dengan lambang kipas besar di pagarnya, "Permisi!" ucap Kyuubi setelah menekan intercom di samping pagar rumah.

"Siapa?" tanya suara wanita berusia 27 tahun dari dalam rumah.

"Saya Kyuubi," ucapnya, "Saya membawa Itachi." ucapnya kemudian.

Pagar besar itu terbuka dan keluarlah pria berumur 30 tahun berkacamata berambut hitam dan bername tag 'Shibi Aburame'.

"Tuan muda Itachi!" panggilnya sambil mengangkat Itachi dari gendongan Kyuubi yang tampak kelelahan, "Silahkan masuk!" ucapnya sambil menggendong Itachi dan mengantar Kyuubi masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

Ruang tamu Uchiha

"ITACHI!" teriak wanita berusia 27 tahun berambut hitam dan bermata onix saat melihat putranya pingsan dengan bibir memar dan leher terdapat bercak darah.

"Tenang nyonya," ucap Shibi yang merupakan kepala pelayan Uchiha, "Tuan muda hanya pingsan," ucapnya lagi saat melihat nyonya'nya mulai tenang, "Saya akan mengobatinya di kamarnya." ucapnya kemudian dan lagsung membawa Itachi ke kamarnya.

"Baiklah!" ucap nyonya rumah hendak ikut kekamar Itachi ketika langkahnya di interupsi oleh sebuah suara.

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya!" ucap Kyuubi yang kehadirannya terlupakan oleh nyonya rumah itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya nyonya rumah itu sambil melihat bocah seumuran anaknya yang bibirnya juga memar.

"Saya Kyuubi," ucap bocah itu, "Itachi terluka karena menolong saya!" lanjutnya dengan mata sembab nampak bersalah.

"Maksudmu?" tanya nyonya rumah itu sambil mengusap rambut Kyuubi menenangkan.

"Tadi saya dicium secara paksa oleh Shuunii yang rumahnya dekat dengan panti saya, kemudian itachi yang akan menolong saya malah dicium paksa, di remas juniornya, di gigit lehernya dan celana Itachi di lepas dan juniornya di gigit oleh Shuunii." ucap Kyuubi detail,

Nyonya itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, tampak syock mendengar penuturan Kyuubi dan menunggu lanjutan ceritanya.

"Saya sempat ingin menolongnya, tapi Shuunii menendang saya hingga punggung saya terbentur dinding dengan keras." ucapnya memperlihatkan belakang bajunya yang koyak, "Kemudian saya menemukan kayu dan berjalan mengendap lalu memukul kepala Shuunii hingga kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah dan pingsan." ucapnya kemudian sambil mengambil napas.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa membawa Itachi kemari?" tanya Nyonya rumah yang mulai tenang.

"Sebelum Itachi pingsan saya menanyakan namanya," jawab Kyuubi, "Saya sering joging dan melewati rumah ini, jadi saya langsung menggendongnya kesini." ucapnya kemudian.

"Apakah tidak berat?" tanya Nyonya itu mengingat tubuh Kyuubi lebih kecil dari tubuh anaknya.

"Berat Nyonya," ucapnya singkat, "tapi Kyuu selalu mengingat ucapan Kasan, 'Tolonglah orang dalam kesusahan' dan 'Balaslah kebaikan orang lain' jadi untuk membalas budi pada Itachi, Kyuu menggendongnya walaupun berat." ucapnya lagi.

"Anak yang baik!" ucap Nyonya itu sambil mengelus kepala Kyuubi, "Panggil saja saya Bachan Mikoto, jangan nyonya." ucapnya kemudian.

"Baik Bachan!" ucap Kyuubi riang, "Bachan bolehkah saya melihat keadaan Itachi?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Boleh," ucap Mikoto sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuubi, "Bachan juga mau menengok Itachi." lanjutnya kemudian.

.

.

Kamar Itachi

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" teriak Itachi memekakkan telinga, "PERGI!" teriaknya kemudian.

"Tuan, muda!" ucap Shibi panik, tak biasanya tuan mudanya histeris seperti ini.

Kriet

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan tampaklah Mikoto berserta Kyuubi dalam ruangan itu.

"PERGI!" teriak Itachi lagi, "KELUAR DARI SINI SEMUANYA!" teriaknya lagi sambil melempar bantal, guling, selimut dan sprei di kasurnya pada orang yang ada disitu.

"Itachi, ini Kasan," Ucap Mikoto hendak menghampiri Itachi.

"PERGI!" teriak Itachi kemudian.

"Ita-

Suara Mikoto terpotong saat melihat Kyuubi berlari menuju Itachi kemudian memeluknya dengan erat dan mengusap-usap rambut Itachi lembut.

"PER-

"Tachi tenang, semuanya baik-baik saja!" ucap Kyuubi yang bersikeras memeluk Itachi yang memberontak dalam pelukannya.

"PER-

"Tachi tenanglah, Kyuu mohon!" Ucap Kyuubi yang semakin memeluk Itachi erat dengan airmata yang terus mengalir deras di matanya merasa bersalah.

"Pergi!" ucap Itachi lirih dengan airmata yang mengalir deras.

"Tachi tenanglah, Shuunii tidak akan menyiksamu lagi," ucap Kyuubi lagi, "Maafkan aku yang membawamu dalam masalah ini." ucap Kyuubi lagi dengan terus memeluk Itachi dan mengusap punggung serta kepala Itachi menangkan.

Mikoto dan Shibi hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"Kasan, kenapa Tachinii tadi teriak-teriak?" ucap seorang bocah berusia 3 tahun berambut pantat ayam dan bermata onix memasuki kamar Itachi yang terbuka.

"Sasuke!" seru Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke kemudian menggendongnya, "Tachi hanya kelelahan!" ucap Mikoto lirih.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Tachi tidur yang nyenyak ya!" ucap Kyuubi pada Itachi yang sudah tertidur dipelukannya dan menidurkan Itachi di kasur yang berantakan, "Kamu harus kuat!" ucapnya lagi kemudian mengelus rambut Itachi dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

Mikoto yang menggendong Sasuke yang tertidur dan Shibi memandang shock Kyuubi yang telah mencium puncak kepala Itachi.

"Bachan dan Tuan kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi polos saat melihat tatapan aneh mereka padanya.

"Darimana kau tau cara menenangkan orang Kyuu?" tanya Mikoto akhirnya.

"Biasanya Kasan dan Zunee menangkan Kyuubi seperti itu saat ada suara petir." ucapnya, "Kata Kasan saat Kyuu masih bayi, Kyuu ditemukan di depan panti asuhan disertai hujan deras dan petir menggelegar, oleh karena itu Kyuu takut pada petir!" ucapnya lirih.

"Anak pintar!" ucap Shibi sambil mengelus rambut Kyuubi, "Panggil saja saya Jiisan." ucapnya kemudian.

"Ha'i" ucap Kyuubi kemudian, "Bachan, Jiisan! Kyuu pamit dulu ya," ucapnya sambil melihat ke arah Mikoto dan Shibi, "Kyuu takut jika Kasan hawatir karena Kyuu belum pulang!" ucapnya kemudian.

"Shibi antarkan Kyuu kepanti dan urus bocah bernama Shukaku yang telah mencelakai anakku!" perintah Mikoto, "Kyuu diantar Jiisan dan nanti tunjukkan rumah Shukaku pada Jiisan ya? kata Mikoto sambil melihat Kyuubi lembut.

"Ha'i!" ucap Shibi dan Kyuubi bersamaan.

.

.

Depan Panti Asuhan

"Makasih Shibi Jisan sudah mengantar Kyuu," ucap Kyuubi setelah turun dari mobil, "Rumah Shuunii yang temboknya bewarna coklat." tunjuknya pada rumah bertembok coklat di depan pantinya.

"Baiklah," ucap Shibi, "Kau masuklah!" katanya kemudian sambil mengamati rumah Shukaku.

"Apa Jisan akan memukul Shuunii?" tanya Kyuubi memastikan.

"Entahlah!" ucap Shibi singkat, "Mungkin aku akan berbicara dengan orang tuanya." ucapnya kemudian.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu!" ucap Kyuubi riang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shibi aneh melihat Kyuubi senang.

"Karena Kyuu sudah buat Shuunii terluka, Kyuu tidak mau Shuunii makin terluka karena dipukul jisan." jawab Kyuubi.

"Kyuuchan kau kemana saja hem!" ucap Shizune saat melihat Kyuubi di luar rumah sedang bersama orang asing.

"ceritanya panjang Zunee," ucap Kyuubi yang melihat Shizune tampak kelelahan 'pasti Zunee mencariku!" batin Kyuubi miris. "Jisan, Kyuu kedalam dulu ya!" ucap Kyuubi lalu menggandeng tangan Shizune memasuki panti saat melihat Shibi mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

Dalam Panti Asuhan

"Kau kemana saja Kyuu?" tanya Tsunade khawatir.

"Biarkan Zunee minum dulu Kasan, kasian dia kelelahan," ucap Kyuubi menunjuk Shizune, "Mana Sainii?" tanya Kyuubi yang tak menemukan Sai dimanapun.

"Dia mencarimu baka!" kata Shizune yang sudah meminum airnya.

"Kasan, warga bilang ada yang melihat Shukaku pingsan dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan darah di jalan depan taman setelah mengikuti Kyuubi, tapi Kyuu tidak ada" ucap Sai sambil berjalan menuju Tsunade tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyuu.

"Kyuu disini Sainii," ucap Kyuubi, "Minumlah dulu, nanti Kyuu ceritakan!" perintah Kyuubi yang mendapat tatapan khawatir dari Sai.

"Begini cerita," Kyuubi menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya pada Tsunade, Shizune dan Sai tanpa kurang suatu apapun, "Kyuu jadi kasian pada Itachi!" ucap Kyuu mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Apa dia masih histeris?" tanya Shizune ikut khawatir.

"Entahlah Zunee, Kyuu meninggalkannya saat dia tertidur," jawab Kyuubi, "Kyuu harap saat bangun nanti dia tidak histeris lagi." ucap Kyuu kemudian.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Shukaku?" tanya Sai kemudian.

"Entahlah, kata Shibi jisan Shuunii tidak akan di pukul," ucap Kyuu, "Dia hanya akan bicara dengan orang tuanya!" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Kenapa kau tak mengijinkan nisan membunuhnya waktu itu?" ya Sai pernah hampir membunuh Shukaku saat dia mencium paksa Kyuubi dan hendak merobek baju Kyuubi.

"Kyuu tak mau nanti Sainii dipenjara!" ucap Kyuu kemudian.

"Kyuu benar Sai," kata Tsunade sambil mengelus kepala Kyuubi, "Kalian mandilah, pada bau asem semua." ucap Tsunade kemudian.

"Ha'i" jawab mereka serempak.

.

.

Ruang keluarga Uchiha

"Nyonya saya sudah menemui orang tua Shukaku!" Lapor Shibi pada Mikoto.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanyanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Setelah Shukaku pulih, mereka akan pergi ke Amerika!" lapornya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." kata Mikoto.

"Aaaaaakkhhhhhhhhh" terdengar teriakan dari kamar Itachi

"Itachi!" ucap Mikoto yang langsung berlari menuju kamar Itachi diikuti Shibi dari belakang.

Kriet

"PERGI!" teriak Itachi saat melihat ibu dan Shibi masuk kekamarnya, "JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" teriaknya kemudian saat Mikoto hendak memeluknya.

"Awww!" Ringis Mikoto saat di cakar Itachi. "Shibi, bawa Kyuubi kesini!" perintah Mikoto.

"Ha'i" jawab Shibi singkat.

"Kenapa Itachi teriak?" tanya Fugaku memasuki kamar Itachi sepulang kerja.

"Itachi mengalami pelecehan ketika hendak menyelamatkan orang!" jawab Mikoto.

"Apa?" tanya Fugaku hendak mengelus anaknya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" teriak Itachi lagi.

"Bagaimana menenangkannya?" tanya Fugaku prihatin pada anak sulungnya.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Shibi menjemput orang yang diselamatkan Itachi," ucap Mikoto, "Mungkin hanya dia yang bisa menenangkan Itachi!" lanjutnya saat mendapati ekspresi heran dari Fugaku.

.

.

Panti Asuhan

tok tok tok

"Masuk!" ucap Tsunade yang heran karena malam hari ada tamu sambil membukakan pintu.

"Apa Kyuubi ada?" tanya Shibi singkat.

"Jiisan," ucap Kyuubi yang melihat Shibi saat hendak mengambil susu di dapur, "Kenapa wajah Jisan murung?" tanya Kyuubi kemudian.

"Tuan muda histeris lagi," ucap Shibi, "Nyonya meminta anda kesana!" lanjutnya.

"Kasan," ucap Kyuubi saat melihat Tsunade di sebelahnya "Bagaimana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kau kesanalah!" jawab Tsunade yang sudah mengerti tujuan tamunya, "Sekarang sudah malam, kau menginap saja di sana, besok Kasan jemput!" ucap Tsunade kemudian.

"Ha'i!" jawab Kyuubi dan langsung pergi bersama Shibi menuju kediaman Uchiha setelah mencium tangan Tsunade.

.

.

Kamar Itachi

"PERGI!"

"Itachi tenanglah!" Kata Kyuubi berlari menuju Itachi memeluknya erat dan mengusap kepala serta pungung Itachi. Ya begitu sampai di kediaman Uchiha, Kyuubi pun langsung berlari menuju kamar Itachi tak menghiraukan FugaMiko yang berada di kamar, ketika fokusnya hanya pada Itachi.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" teriak Itachi histeris.

"Tenanglah, semua baik-baik saja Tachi," ucap Kyuubi menenangkan.

"LEPAS!" terikan Itachi hendak melepaskan pelukan Kyuubi.

"Tachi, Kyuu mohon tenanglah!" ucap Kyuubi.

"Pergi!" ucap Itachi lirih.

"Kau kuat Tachi!" ucap Kyuubi kembali menenangkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak Tachi," ucap Kyuubi menidurkan Itachi, mengusap rambut dan mencium puncak kepalanya, "Kau kuat Tachi!" ucapnya.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kyuubi?" tanya Fugaku yang tadi hanya melihat ItaKyuu.

"Iya tuan" jawab Kyuubi singkat, "Maafkan saya karena telah membuat Itachi seperti ini!" sesal Kyuubi kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa, makasih telah menenangkan putra ku!" kata Fugaku.

"Ha'i!" ucap Kyuubi singkat. "Kata Kasan 'Kita harus bertanggung jawab pada kesalahan yang telah kita buat'." ucapnya kemudian.

"Anak pintar!" kata Fugaku sambil mengelus kepala Kyuubi, "Panggil saja aku Fugaku jisan." ucap Fugaku kemudian.

"Bachan, jisan bolehkah Kyuu tidur di sofa itu?" tunjuk Kyuubi pada sofa yang berada di pojok ruangan, "Kyuu mau menemani Tachi," ucapnya lagi, "Kasan sudah mengijinkan Kyuu menginap dan besok baru dijemput." ucapnya kemudian saat FugaMiko tak juga merespon ucapannya.

"Silahkan!" ucap Mikoto, "Maaf merepotkan!" sambungnya kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa Bachan." jawab Kyuubi riang.

**Minae Cute**

Sebulan kemudian

Itachi sudah tampak tenang dan mulai menerima keberadaan orang disekelilingnya, walaupun belum mau dipeluk oleh orang selain Kyuubi. Sementara Kyuubi selama ini terus berada didekat Itachi saat Tsunade mengijinkan Kyuubi merawat itachi sampai dia pulih. Luka Itachi juga sudah menghilang setelah Dokter memberikan saleb yang dioleskan Kyuubi pada luka Itachi saat Itachi tidur.

"Kau sedang apa Kyuu?" tanya Itachi saat melihat Kyuubi di halaman rumahnya.

"Berlatih Bela diri Tachi," jawab Kyuubi, "Kau mau ikut Tachi?" tanya Kyuubi kemudian.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Tachi bingung. "Kitakan masih kecil!" ucapnya kemudian.

"Biar bisa melawan saat diganggu orang!" jawab Kyuubi.

"Baiklah!" jawab Itachi singkat.

"Sebentar lagi Shibi sensei dan Shino senpai akan melatih kita" ucap Kyuubi kemudian.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nae : "Selesai juga Fict baru Nae yang makin gaje."

Itachi : "Kenapa aku jadi lembek gitu?" protes.

Kyuubi : "Kau tampak kawai Tachi!"

ItaNae : Syock

Oke sekian dulu fict dari Nae.. RnR please


	2. Chapter 2 : Tak Cintakan

13 Desember 2013

**Summary : **Kyuubi seorang asisten, berjuang mendapatkan cinta Itachi bosnya! Apakah perjuagannya akan berhasil jika bosnya merupakan straight dan phbia yaoi terus di tempel oleh pacarnya dan berbuat mesum di depannya? Ikuti saja kisah perjalanan cinta Kyuubi...

.

.

**Salahkah Mencintainya**

**Disc : Masashi Khishimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuuIta**

**Rated : T**

**Warn : OOC ItaKyuu, BL, Yaoi, non-EYD, Miss typos**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Tak Cintakan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelas tahun kemudian

Konoha Senior High School (KSHS)

**Kyuubi POV**

Namaku Kyuubi Kurama, umur 17 tahun, kelas 2 SMA. Sejak sebulan pasca pelecehan yang di alami Itachi, aku diadopsi oleh Miko-bachan, awalnya aku menolak karena tidak ingin meninggalkan Kasan dan saudaraku di panti.

Tapi karena semua memaksaku dan kondisi Itachi yang tidak memungkinkan ku tinggal, aku tak kuasa menolaknya dengan syarat aku dipekerjakan dirumah itu agar bisa membantu perekonomian panti dan Tousan bisa sering di panti tidak berkelana mencari penghasilan dan menulis novel dewasa.

Sebenarnya, tanpa aku bekerja pun Fuga ji-san bersedia menjadi donatur utama panti, tapi aku tidak mau berpangku tangan saja tanpa melakukan apapun. Akhirnya akupun diangkat menjadi asisten pribadi Itachi Uchiha dan dari SD sampai sekarang kami satu sekolah, bahkan selalu sebangku. Apa kalian mengira Itachi lemah dan hanya bisa menggantungkan hidupnya padaku? Bila kalian berpikir begitu, maka buang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu.

Itachi bisa melawan seratus orang dalam satu menit seorang diri berkat berbagai macam ilmu beladiri yang dipelajarinya, bisa membuat orang merinding dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam sampai radius 1000 M darinya, perkataan tajamnya bisa membuat orang tak berani berurusan dengannya. Apakah mungkin ada orang yang mencari masalah dengannya atau malah melecehkannya? Tentu saja mereka lebih sayang nyawa daripada berurusan dengan Itachi.

Kalian pasti bertanyakan apa tugasku sebagai asisten pribadinya? Jika kalian ingin tau, baiklah aku akan memberi tahu. Tugas utamaku adalah,

"Itachi!" seruku saat melihat Itachi tak beranjak dari depan pintu kelas.

Tap

Sret

Pluk

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menujunya, menarik tangannya, membalik tubuhnya kearahku dan memeluknya erat berusaha menenangkannya.

"Itachi, sabarlah!" ucapku lirih tak menghiraukan pandangan negatif orang kami dan fujodanshi yang seenak perutnya memotret kami, "Kau kuat, Tachi!" ucapku menguatkannya, mengelus rambut serta punggungnya dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pucat pasi ditengkukku, tak ingin orang lain melihatnya.

Ya, tugas utamaku adalah menenangkan Itachi dari phobia yaoi akut yang dideritanya semenjak pelecehan yang dialaminya. Semenjak sebulan pasca kejadian itu, dia selalu berusaha tidak berteriak histeris dengan menahan teriakannya mengakibatkan dia menjadi diam tak beranjak dari tempatnya dan wajahya pucat pasi saat melihat kejadian yang memacu phobianya.

**Kyuubi POV end**

**Itachi POV**

Namaku Itachi Uchiha, umur 17 tahun, kelas 2 SMA, orang yang paling ditakuti diseantero KSHS ini. Hobiku adalah matrial art dari sepenjuru dunia ini, seperti tinju, gulat, taekwondo, karate, teknik ninja, pencak silat, capuera, kungfu dll dan memakai senjata seperti panahan, pistol, senapan, samurai, pedang, belati, peralatan ninja dll dengan jangka waktu singkat.

Sebulan pasca pelecehan yang kualami, Kyuubi mengajakku berlatih material art namun aku takut saat harus bersentuhan dengan sesama jenis, namun Kyuubi selalu bilang padaku, 'Itachi kau harus bisa beladiri agar tidak diganggu dan dilecehkan lagi!' dia selalu menguatkannku dengan bilang, 'Kau kuat Itachi, kau pasti bisa!'. Oleh karena itu aku jadi seperti ini.

Meskipun aku kuat dan ditakuti tetap saja aku masih butuh pelukan hangat, kata-kata manis dan menghirup aroma apel yang menguar ditubuh Kyuubi seperti saat ini.

"Itachi, sabarlah!" ucap Kyuubi lirih dengan nafas hangatnya yang menggelitik telingaku, "Kau pasti kuat, Tachi!" ucapnya lagi menguatkanku sambil terus memelukku dengan mengelus rambut dan pundakku.

Oke, kalian pasti bingungkan kenapa aku bisa seperti ini, baiklah akan aku ceritakan kejadiannya.

_**Flash back on**_

_Aku berjalan sendiri menuju kelas setelah selesai makan di kantin bersama Kyuubi, apakah kalian pikir aku berjalan sendiri karena meninggalkan Kyuubi begitu saja di kantin dan memaksanya membayar makananku? Buang jauh pemikiran itu, aku berjalan sendiri karena Kyuubi ke toilet selepas dari kantin dan menyuruhku meninggalkannya._

_Saat aku berdiri di depan pintu kelas tubuhku serasa mati rasa tak bisa bergerak dan wajahku pucat pasi bagaikan vampir kehabisan darah dan pandanganku terus mengarah ke pojok kelas tanpa bisa berkedip sekalipun._

_"Zettttttttttttt...shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" desah Obito manja saat zetsu menghisap lehernya hingga ku dapat melihat banyak kissmark leher Obito._

_"Apa sayang?" tanya Zetsu seduktif dan langsung melumat bibir Obito sepupuku ganas._

_"Nnnnnhhhhh!" lenguh Obito di sela-sela ciuman mereka dan tak menyadari keberadaanku._

_Tap_

_Sret_

_Pluk_

_Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berlari kearahku, menarik tanganku kebelakang dan kulihat orang yang lebih kecil dariku yang kuyakini Kyuubi memelukku erat sambil berusaha menenangkanku._

_**Flash back off**_

Ya, seperti itulah kejadiannya. Semenjak pelecehan yang kualami aku menjadi pobia yaoi akut dan selalu histeris jika ada pria yang menyentuhku, aku mencoba menahan histerisku yang tidak 'Uchiha banget', namun aku malah menjadi pucat pasi dan mati rasa seperti ini saat melihat adegan yaoi live didepan mataku dan hanya bisa di tenangkan oleh Kyuubi.

Sunguh sampai matipun aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkan Kyuubi atas semua hal yang kualami ini, aku malah bersyukur bisa berkenalan dengan Kyuubi, seseorang yang diluarnya cuek, dingin, kasar, namun begitu tulus, sabar dan penyayang.

"Itachi, kau sudah baikan?" tanya Kyuubi lirih.

Akupun langsung mengganggukkan kepalaku pelan dan menghembuskan nafas dalam di tengkuknya dan perlahan melepaskan diriku dalam pelukan hangatnya. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin terus memeluknya, namun aku sadar masih disekolah.

Saat pelukan kami lepas aku melihat kami telah dikerumuni banyak orang dan di foto oleh fujodanshi dan ItaKyuu lovers, seketika itu aku langsung memberikan deathglare gratis pada mereka hingga mereka lari tunggang langgang.

**Itachi POV end**

"Tachi bisa tunggu diluar sebentar?" tanya Kyuubi saat melihat Obito dan Zetsu masih asyik berbuat mesum didalam kelas tak menghiraukan keadaan di luar kelas.

"Baiklah!" jawab Itachi singkat.

Tap tap tap

Brak

Bruk

Kyuubi langsung berlari menuju pojok belakang kelas dan menggebrak meja hingga membuat dua sejoli yang tengah berciuman pun terjengkang dari kursi mereka.

"Sudah ku bilangkan jangan memadu kasih di tempat umum?" tanya Kyuubi pada dua sejoli itu yang menatapnya horror dan ketakutan sambil berpelukan ala teletubis. "MENGERTI TIDAK!" bentak Kyuubi murka.

Obito langsung melepaskan pelukan Zetsu dan memakai topeng spiral berwarna orange, "Tobi anak baik!" gumamnya tak nyambung dan bertindak autis. Oke, jika di tempat umum Obito selalu memakai topeng spiralnya dan memakai nama Tobi sebagai samarannya.

"Kalau baik kenapa masih saja melakukan itu?" tanya Kyuubi sambil memijat pelipisnya. Oke, inilah kelemahan Kyuubi saat Obito bertransformasi menjadi Tobi dan bersikap autis entah kenapa amarahnya menguap dan berganti rasa gemas pada Tobi, 'Lain kali saat memarahinya akan ku sita dulu topeng spiralnya!' batin Kyuubi jengkel.

"Tobi anak baik khilaf!" seru Tobi sambil berjinkrak-jingkrak di depan Kyuubi.

Tep

"Sudahlah Kyuu." ucap Zetsu sambil menepuk bahu Kyuubi.

Sret

Kyuubi menarik tangan Zetsu yang ada di bahunya kasar.

Bruk

Zetsu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjungkal tidak elit.

"Kyuubi anak baik, ampuni kami!" kata Tobi sambil membantu Zetsu berdiri, "Ampun!" ucap Tobi sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Sudahlah, Kyuu...!" ucap Itachi menghampiri Kyuubi, "Bagaimanapun Tobi sepupuku!" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ha-ah!" Kyuubi menghela nafas dan beranjak menuju tempat duduknya diikuti Itachi.

"Kau tidak apakan?" tanya Itachi setelah mereka duduk.

"Kau selalu saja memanjakan Tobi!" kata Kyuubi jengkel, "Zetsu jadi makin berulahkan karena di bela Tobi!"

"Bagaimana lagi?" tanya Itachi sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Tobi yang bertindak autis menggemaskan!" ucap Itachi, "Kau juga gemaskan?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan.

"Ya!" jawab Kyuubi singkat, "Lain kali ingatkan aku untuk menyita topeng spiralnya saat aku memarahinya lagi." ucapnya sambil menyeringai seram.

"Tobi anak baik takut," ucap Tobi saat menyadari ada hawa yang mengerikan menguar dari tubuh Kyuubi.

"Tenanglah Tobi!" ucap zetsu menenangkan Tobi, 'Bukan hanya dirimu darling, aku juga takut' batinya kemudian.

**Minae Cute**

Sepulang sekolah

Toilet sekolah

"Yo, Itachi!" sapa Kisame pada Itachi.

Yo!" jawab Itachi singkat.

"Dimana pacarmu?" tanya Kisame yang tidak melihat keberadaan Kyuubi.

Banyak yang mengira Itachi berpacaran dengan Kyuubi karena melihat mereka sering berpelukan. Ya, yang mengetahui Itachi phobia yaoi hanya sedikit orang, jadi wajar saja mereka mengira ItaKyuu berpacaran.

"Pacar?" tanya Itachi singkat.

"Iya," kata Kisame sambil mengangguk, "Kau pacaran dengan Kyuubi'kan?" lanjut Kisame.

"Aku tak berpacaran dengan Kyuubi!" ucap Itachi menyanggah.

"Bukannya kalian sering berpelukan?" tanya Kisame bingung.

"Tapi. Kami. Tidak. Pacaran!" ucap Itachi penuh penekanan.

Tap tap tap

Brak

Itachi langsung berlari dan menutup pintu toilet kencang.

"Dasar!" kata Kisame sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Tempat parkir

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Tachi?" tanya Kyuubi saat melihat Itachi berlari menujunya.

"Kau pulanglah dengan Sai-senpai!" ucap Itachi ketus, "Aku akan pulang dengan Shino-nii." lanjutnya saat melihat Kyuubi mengeryitkan matanya.

"Ta-

"Tak ada tapi2an!" ucap Itachi sinis.

"Ayo, Tachi!" seru Shino menghampiri Itachi diikuti oleh Sai dibelakangnya.

Ya, Shino dan Sai merupakan kakak kelas mereka berdua dan telah berpacaran selama tiga tahun ini. Mereka tak tau mengapa tiba-tiba Itachi meminta bertukar pasangan seperti ini, tapi karena Itachilah yang berkuasa mereka pun tak sanggup menolak.

.

.

Mobil KyuuSai vs ShinoIta

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya ShinoSai pada ItaKyuu di mobil yang berbeda.

"Tidak ada!" jawab ItaKyuu singkat.

"Kenapa kalian tak besama lagi?" tanya ShinoSai

"Kau keberatan?" tanya balik ItaKyuu.

"Bukan begitu," jawab ShinoSai panik.

"Lalu?" tanya ItaKyuu menyelidik.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya ShinoSai heran.

"Entahlah!" jawab ItaKyuu singkat.

"Lalu!" tanya ShinoSai

"Entahlah!" jawab ItaKyuu lagi.

Oke, jadi intinya adalah meski ShinoSai dan ItaKyuu tidak berada dalam satu mobil namun jawaban dan pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan sama persis, kurang sehati apa coba duo pasang itu?

**Minae Cute**

Kamar Tachi

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Kyuubi pada Itachi.

Ya, setelah mengantar Sai ke panti, Kyuubi langsung bergegas menemui Itachi meminta penjelasan akan sikap anehnya.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu!" kata Itachi ketus.

"Sikapmu mengatakan itu Tachi!" ucap Kyuubi tak mau kalah ketusnya.

"Tidak!" jawab Itachi singkat, "Pergilah, aku mau tidur!" ucap Itachi sambil menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuh termasuk wajah tampannya.

"Tidak!" jawab Kyuubi sambil membuka dan melempar selimut Itachi, "Sebelum kau jelaskan padaku semua ini!" lanjutnya saat dihadiahi deathglare paling mematikan milik Itachi yang tak mempan bagi Kyuubi.

Oke, kenapa Itachi seperti istri yang ngambek pada suaminya ya? ataukah hanya pemikiran Nae saja? Bagaimana dengan Reader?

Ditimpuk batu Itachi FC.

Oke, back to story

"Sebenarnya ada apa tachi?" Tanya Kyuubi lembut, "Kenapa sikapmu aneh?" katanya kemudian dan ikut duduk di kasur Itachi.

Ya, Sebelas tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagi Kyuubi mengetahui setiap perubahan sikap Itachi. Dia sudah paham luar dalamnya Itachi seperti apa hanya dari tatapan matanya dan tingkah ajaib Itachi ini cukup menjelaskan jika Itachi menjauhinya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa!" jawab Itachi ketus.

"Jawab atau," ucap Kyuubi sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya genit, "Aku. Akan. M.E.N.C.I.U.M.M.U!" ucap kyuubi penuh penekanan di setiap kata dan khusus untuk menciummu ditekan setiap hurufnya.

"Baiklah." ucap Itachi panik sambil neneguk ludahnya paksa.

Rupanya gertakan Kyuubi untuk membujuk Itachi masihlah efektif untuk dilakukan. Terbukti dari Itahi yang langsung bersedia untuk memenuhi keinginannya, tiap Itachi berbuat ulah Kyuubi slalu mengertaknya dan menjadi keterusan sampai sekarang.

"Jadi?" tanya Kyuubi meminta penjelasan.

"Tadi di toilet Kisame bersikeras bilang kalau kita berpacaran karena sering berpelukan." ucap Itachi menjelaskan.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuubi mulai tertarik dengan cerita Itachi.

"Aku tentu saja menyangkalnya," jawab Itachi, "Akukan pobia yaoi akut, mana mungkin berpacaran denganmu!" kata Itachi, "Benarkan Kyuu?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

Sifat Itachi menjadi OOC setiap berhubungan dengan hal yaoi, seperti sekarang yang bersifat merajuk seperti ini.

"I-iya!" kata Kyuubi gagap.

"Kau tak cinta akukan?" tanya Itachi memastikan, 'Kalo Kyuubi mencintaiku, siapa yang bisa menenangkanku disaat pobiaku berpengaruh akan kehadiran Kyuubi' tanya Itachi dalam hati.

Itachi berpikir jika dia akan mengalami pobia jika bertemu Kyuubi apabila Kyuubi mencintainya, maka dari itulah Itachi meminta atau lebih tepat bila disebut menyuruh Kyuubi bilang bahwa Kyuubi tidaklah mecintainya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu." ucap Kyuubi lirih sambil menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sakit, seakan ingin meledak.

"Sekali lagi, Kyuu!" perintah Itachi, "yang keras!" pintanya.

"AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Kyuubi dengan setetes airmata yang jatuh namun segera di usapnya sebelum Itachi melihatnya.

"Baguslah." kata Itachi tenang namun entah kenapa dadanya terasa sakit saat mendengar pengakuan Kyuubi, hingga tak mengetahui airmata Kyuubi yang sempat menetes karena berperang dengan hatinya, 'ada apa denganku?' batin Itachi.

"Kau tidurlah!" perintah Kyuubi dan beranjak menuju pintu meninggalkan Itachi.

Kriet

Brak

Kini tinggallah Itachi seorang diri di kamarnya setelah kepergian Kyuubi yang membanting pintu dengan keras.

**Itachi POV**

"Dasar rubah!" ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepala saat Kyuubi membanting pintu kamarku.

Mestinya aku senangkan saat mengetahui Kyuubi tidak mencintaiku, namun kenapa dadaku terasa sesak seakan tak bisa bernafas saat mendengar penuturan Kyuubi? Ada apa sebenarnya denganku?

Mendengar pertanyaan Kisame ditoilet tadi, aku mulai menyadari satu hal! Kenapa aku hanya bisa ditenangkan oleh Kyuubi saat pobiaku kumat hingga orang-orang mengira kami pacaran.

Ya, pobiaku sering kumat disekolah dikarenakan di jaman sekarang ini kaum gay di anggap hal biasa dan menjadi tren, walaupun masih saja ada sedikit orang yang menentangnya, maka dari itu di sudut sekolah aku sering menemukan para gay berbuat mesum di titik-titik tertentu yang dirasa mereka aman, namun entah mengapa selalu bisa terjangkau oleh mataku dan menyebabkan pobiaku kumat hingga harus dipeluk oleh Kyuubi untuk menenangkanku.

Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan seantero sekolah salah paham akan kebersamaan kami dan menyebabkan ItaKyuu FC menjamur, melebihi pasangan lain. Wajar saja sih mereka berpikir seperti itu karena mereka tidak mengetahui tentang pobiaku.

Tapi tetap saja saat tadi Kisame menegaskan jika Kyuubi pacarku, aku jadi ingin menhindari Kyuubi untuk pertama kalinya dalam sebelas tahun kebersamaan kami. Sepertinya pobiaku benar-benar parah, tapi untunglah Kyuubi menegaskan dia tidak mencintaiku dan ku hiraukan rasa sakit yang terus menusuk jantungku saat mendengar penuturannya itu.

**Itachi POV end**

.

.

**Kyuubi POV**

Brak

Setelah membanting pintu kamar Itachi dengan kencang, segera ku berlari kencang menuju kamarku, tak kuhiraukan tatapan orang yang heran akan keanehanku, ku campakkan sapaan orang yang mengajakku berbicara, aku hanya tak mau mereka melihat wajahku yang tampak kacau.

Bruk

Klontang

Prang

Tak ku hiraukan benda apapun yang ku tubruk baik itu meja, kursi ataupun lemari, tak ku hiraukan benda yang terjatuh ataupun pecah saat benda itu diatas benda yang ku tabrak baik itu baik itu gelas, piring maupun vas bunga.

Yang terpikir olehku hanyalah segera memasuki kamar.

Kriet

Segera ku buka pintu kamarku paksa.

BRAK

Dan kubanting pintu kamarku kencang.

Ceklek

Tak lupa ku kunci pintu kamarku.

Bruk

Segera ku jatuhkan badanku ke kasur.

Sret

Menarik selimutku sampai kemukaku, membiarkan airmataku mengalir deras dan menggigit tanganku agar isakanku tak keluar. Hal ini sering kulakukan setiap pobia petirku kumat sebelum ada orang yang memelukku, namun bedanya adalah saat ini tidak terjadi hujan disertai petir yang menggelegar, badan ku tidak menggigil hebat dan jantungku serasa tercabik-cabik.

Jika disuruh memilih, aku lebih memilih untuk mati sekarang juga. Bahkan sakit ini lebih perih berjuta kali lipat saat aku mengetahui bagaimana aku bisa berada di panti, di lecehkan oleh Shuu-nii dan melihat pobia Itachi kumat.

Saat ini aku mulai menyadari dua hal yaitu, aku mencintai Itachi dan yang lebih parahnya lagi aku tak mungkin mendapatkannya karena dia memintaku mengucapkan 'aku tidak mencintainya'.

Tuhan dosa apakah yang ku perbuat hingga aku mengalami berbagai macam cobaan yang bertubi-tubi? Untuk yang sekarang aku sungguh tak sanggup untuk menghadapinya. Kenapa Engkau menghadirkan cinta dihati hamba hanya untuk dihempaskan begitu saja kedasar laut yang paling dalam.

Untuk sekarang aku tak bisa mengelak lagi dari perasaan hangat yang terus mengalir, degupan jantung yang kencang dan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah saat bersama dengan Itachi. Perasaan yang sekarang mulai kuyakini bahwa itu bernama cinta.

**Kyuubi POV end**

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nae : "Akhirnya selesai juga chap hujan OOC dan POV Nae yang satu ini!" #lega, "Untuk cerita ini kedepannya mungkin akan diwarnai dengan hujan OOC dan POV seperti ini, untuk membangun perasaan ItaKyuu dalam cerita ini." jelas Nae, "Oke kita mulai saja balasan review dan ucapan terimakasihnya."

Itachi : "Tutup botol bilang aku pada juga dan follow fict ini."

Nae : "Aku juga pada, hehehe makasih."

Kyuu : "Shikakukouki777 bilang gak bisa ngebayangin itachi dilecehin!" #ketawa nista, "Katanya muka Itachi serem!" #Makin ketawa nista, "Nyuruh lanjut dan juga favorit n follow fict ini."

Nae : "Nae juga gag bisa bayangin, tapi fict inikan OOC ItaKyuu seperti di warningnya jadi apapun bisa terjadi pada mereka walau mukanya serem sekalipun, Mari kita mencoba membayangkan Itachi di lecehkan, hehehe, ini dah lanjut makasih"

Ita : "Yuuki No Hime syock dan tanya Itachi kenapa?" #takut jawab, "N nyuruh lanjut!"

Nae : #ikutan shock "Itachi ggp kok cuman Phobia Yaoi akut adja kok n ini dah lanjut, makasih"

Kyuu : "Kyuie bilang next n tanya apa Itachi jadi uke di fict ini?" #ketawa nista n beryes ria, "Hore aku jadi SEME!" #jingkrak2

ItaNae : #syock n gag bisa ngebayangin Itachi jadi Uke Kyuubi.

Nae : "moga terjawab pertanyaannya, ini dah lanjut n makasih,"

Ita : "Nae pertanyaan Yamaguchi Akane panjang kayak rel kereta api!"

Kyuu : "Iya, aku ja sampe pusing liatnya!"

Nae : "Yaudah kalian berdua bacain satu2 n bergiliran!"

Ita : "Wow... Itachi diperuke!" #amaterasu KyuuYamaNae yang cekikikan "Itachi pobhia gay gara2 dilecehin pas kecil ya?"

Nae : #gak bisa coment tetang diperukenya Itachi, "Iya pobhia gara2 itu."

Kyuu : "Kyuu lebih kuat karena kehilangan ortu dari kecil ea n itachi dia dimanja trus Tsunade pernah laporin Shukaku ke ortunya gak?"

Nae : "bisa jadi karena alasan itu ditambah pelecehan yg di alami Kyuu lebih ringan dari yang di alami Itachi, untuk masalah laporan Tsunade pada ortu Shukaku kita tunggu ja di chap selanjutnya.

Ita : "Cerita Kyuu detail n dia liat terus pas Itachi di apa2in adja ea?" #syok

Kyuu : "Itachi kau tak apa2?" #peluk itachi erat

Nae : "Kata kasan Tsunade 'Jika bicara harus detail' n 'perhatikan apa yang ada disekitamu' berhubung Kyuubi patuh akan nasihat Kasannya jadi dia melakukan apa yang selalu diajarkan kasannya!" #dibisikin Kyuubi.

Kyuu : "Kyuu di sukai calon mertua jadi lebih gampang direstui ya?"

Nae : "Untuk masalah restu biarlah nanti FugaMiko yang menjawabnya"

Ita : "Shukaku akan kembali ke Jepang lagi ea?" #pingsan

KyuuNae : "ITACHI!" #menampar-nampar muka Itachi.

Nae : "Lihat adja chap selanjutnya."

Kyuu : "Next n follow fict ini!"

Nae : "Makasih!"

Ita : "Miyuukisuu1 n Mara997 fav n follow."

Nae : "Makasih."

Kyuu : "Ema Namikaze favorit fict ini."

Nae : "Makasih."

Ita : " 4ever follow fict ini"

Nae : "Makasih n selesailah sesi baca review n ucapan makasiih kali ini, RnR Please...


	3. Chapter 3 : Ada Apa Denganmu, Kyuu

20 - 21 Desember 2013

**Sumarry : **Kyuubi seorang asisten, berjuang mendapatkan cinta Itachi bosnya! Apakah perjuangannya akan berhasil jika bosnya merupakan Straight dan Popia Yaoi terus ditempel oleh pacarnya dan berbuat mesum di depannya? Ikuti saja kisah cinta perjalanan Kyuubi...

.

.

**Aku Padamu Bos**

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuuIta**

**Rated : Masih T **

**Warn : OOC ItaKyuu, BL, YAOI, non-EYD, Miss typos**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Ada Apa Denganmu, Kyuu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kemana, Kyuubi?" tanya Mikoto yang tidak melihat keberadaan anak angkatnya di meja makan, "Biasanya dia orang pertama yang datang kesini." keluhnya, 'Selain dia siapa lagi yang akan memuji masakanku?' keluh Mikoto dalam hati. Meskipun mempunyai pembantu yang bejibun Mikoto tetap menyempatkan diri masak buat keluarganya dan selama ini hanya Kyuubilah yang selalu memuji masakannya, 'Aku tak akan berharap suami dan kedua anakku memuji masakanku' batinnya lagi, 'Entah mengapa aku merasa dunia akan kiamat jika mereka melakukannya.' lanjut batinnya lagi.

Ya, tak biasanya Kyuubi absen di meja makan saat makan malam seperti ini, biasanya dia selalu datang pertama dan makan paling banyak dengan alasan 'Masakan Bachan selalu enak!' , 'Aku menyukai masakan Bachan' ataupun 'Masakan Bachan yang terbaik!'. Keluarga Uchihapun tampak tak keberatan dengan kelakuan Kyuubi.

"Mungkin dia bertengkar dengan Aniki!" jawab Sasuke sambil memakan soup tomat kesuakaannya, 'Enaknya!' batin Sasuke. Kenapa kau tak mengucapkannya langsung Suke? Entahlah hanya Sasuke yang tahu.

"Apa itu benar, Tachi?" tanya Mikoto menyelidik dan dibalas oleh anggukan dari FugaSasu yang penasaran, karena tak biasanya ItaKyuu bertengkar.

"Aku tidak bertengkar dengan Kyuubi, kasan," ucap Itachi melihat kearah ibunya, "Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu, Otouto?" tanyanya sambil melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Aku melihatnya lari tak tentu arah hingga menabrak barang disekitarnya setelah keluar dari kamarmu sepulang sekolah," kata Sasuke panjang lebar, "Saat aku bertanya padanya, dia tak menyahut!" lanjutnya.

"Itachi!" tanya Fugaku meminta penjelasan.

"Entahlah," ucap Itachi dan beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku akan menemui Kyuubi dulu!" pamitnya dan berjalan menuju kamar Kyuubi, 'Ada apa denganmu, Kyuu?' batin Itachi kemudian.

'Ada apa dengan mereka?' batin FugaMioSasu kompak.

.

.

Depan Kamar Kyuubi

Tok Tok Tok

"Kyuu, buka pintunya!" Kata Itachi ketika pintu kamar Kyuubi terkunci sambil mengetuk pintu.

"..."

"Kyuu!" panggil Itachi lagi namun tidak ada suara yang menyahut dari dalam,

"..."

"Kau masih tidur ya, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"..."

"Jawablah, Kyuu!" pinta Itachi mulai panik, 'Ku mohon Kyuu buka pintunya!' batinnya, 'Jangan membuatku khawatir!' lanjut batinya lagi.

"..."

"Kyuu!" seru Itachi lagi.

"Kau sedang apa, Tachi?" Kali ini ada suara yang menyahut tapi bukan dari dalam kamar melainkan dari luar kamar dan bukan Kyuubi yang menyahut melainkan Shino.

"Shino-nii," ucap Itachi melihat kearah Shino, "Apakah kau bawa kunci duplikat kamar Kyuubi?" tanya Itachi kemudian.

"Bawa," jawab Shino singkat.

Ya Shino yang merupakan anak Shibi kepala pelayan di rumah Itachi selalu membawa kunci duplikat setiap kamar, tujuannya agar jika dibutuhkan sewaktu-waktu bisa segera digunakan, seperti saat ini.

"Bukalah kamar Kyuubi," perintah Itachi, "Dari tadi dia tak menyahut panggilannku!" lanjutnya lagi saat menyadari kebingungan Shino.

Ceklek

"Baiklah!" jawab Shino sambil membuka pintu, "Tempat ini gelap karena aku memakai kacamat hitam atau memang benar-benar gelap?" tanya Shino heran karena tak biasanya Kyuubi bergelap-gelapan seperti ini.

Klik

"Lampunya belum dinyalakan Shino-nii!" ucap Itachi setelah menyalakan lampu. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada gumpalan di dalam selimut dan langsung berjalan menujunya dan membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuh Kyuubi, "KYUUBI, BADANMU PANAS SEKALI!" teriak Itachi merasakan panas yang menjalar ditubuh Kyuubi saat menyentuhnya.

"KYUUBI BANGUNLAH!" teriak Shino ikutan panik saat menyentuh badan Kyuubi dan mendapati Kyuubi masih menutup mata.

"Kenapa kalian berteriak-teriak lebay?" tanya Mikoto yang masuk kekamar Kyuubi setelah mendengar teriakan ItaShino.

"Seperti bukan Uchiha/Aburame saja!" Kata FugaSasu pada Itachi dan Sbibi lada Shino kompak.

"Kyuubi demam!" ucap ItaShino kompak.

"BENARKAH?" teriak FugaMikoShibiSasu kompak kemudian berlari menghampiri Kyuubi dan menyentuh badannya, "KYUUBI!" teriak mereka lagi saat merasakan badan Kyuubi yang panas.

Ya, Kyuubi telah sukses membuat keluarga Uchiha dan Aburame yang minim ekspresi dan irit kata menjadi berteriak lebay seperti ini, Kau hebat sekali Kyuubi. Mungkin wajar saja jika mereka panik karena selama sebelas tahun bersama Kyuubi, dia tidak pernah sakit sekalipun.

Kebersamaan mereka selama sebelas tahun ini membuat mereka menyayangi Kyuubi dan mengganggap Kyuubi seperti bagian dari keluarga mereka sendiri, terlebih sifat Kyuubi yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang didepan mereka membuatnya semakin disayang dan memberikan warna tersendiri di keluarga Uchiha dan Aburame yang nampak suram dengan kelakuannya yang kadang terkesan konyol. Sifat Kyuubi yang kasar dan seenaknya sendiri ketika diluarpun tak melunturkan kasih sayang mereka pada Kyuubi.

Beberapa saat Kemudian

"Dia hanya mengalami demam ringan," ucap Kabuto dokter pribadi Uchiha setelah memeriksa kondisi Kyuubi, "Mungkin karena dia banyak pikiran." lanjutnya lagi.

"Kapan dia akan sadar dok?" tanya Mikoto panik.

"Mungkin besok pagi," jawab Kabuto, "Biarkan dia istirahat dulu dan jangan membuatnya berpikir terlalu rumit." lanjutnya.

"Baik, dok!" ucap Fugaku, "Mari saya antar!" ajak Fugaku saat Kabuto hendak pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyuubi.

**Minae Cute**

Keesokan harinya

"Kau sudah merasa baikan, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi ketika Kyuubi bangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku, Awww!" ringis Kyuubi merasakan kepalanya sakit ketika hendak bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau istirahatlah dulu Kyuu!" perintah Itachi dan menidurkan Kyuubi kembali dikasurnya.

"Aku harus sekolah Itachi!" ucap Kyuubi ngeyel, bersikeras mau masuk sekolah padahal untuk beranjak dari kasurnya saja tidak sanggup, 'Kenapa aku menjadi lemah seperti ini?' tanya Kyuubi dalam hati.

"Kau masih sakit, Kyuu!" ucap Itachi lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau phobiamu kumat nanti?" tanya Kyuubi khawatir.

"Ada shino-nii dan Sai-senpai, Kyuu." ucap Itachi kemudian.

"Tapi-

"Istirahatlah," ucap Itachi lembut memotong perkataan Kyuubi sambil menempelkan dahi mereka berdua mengukur suhu tubuh Kyuubi, "Masih panas," ucap Itachi kemudian dia menjauhkan kepalanya dari Kyuubi dan mengajak rambutnya singkat, "Kenapa pipimu merah, Kyuu? tanyanya saat melihat semburat merah dipipi Kyuubi.

"Urusai!" ucap Kyuubi sambil menarik slimutnya menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Itachi "Cepatlah nanti terlambat!" usir Kyuubi.

"Yokatta!" ucap Itachi singkat dan keluar dari kamar Kyuubi.

Deg

Deg

"Kuso!" gumam Kyuubi saat mengingat Itachi menempelkan dahi mereka.

.

.

Di sekolah

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan dua murid baru," ucap Kurenai wali kelas Itachi, "Masuklah!" perintahnya kemudian.

Kriet

Terbukalah pintu dan muncullah dua orang bergender berbeda memasuki kelas, seorang perempuan berambut panjang terurai berwarna pirang dan seorang pria berambut coklat dan berkacamata.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian!" perintah Kurenai melihat anak didik barunya.

"Namaku Shion, salam kenal!" ucap si gadis mempwrkenalkan diri, 'Tampannya!' ucapnya dalam hati saat melihat pemuda tampan di bangku ketiga dari belakang pojok jendela yang duduk sendiri dan sedang menatap langit, 'Rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang dikuncir longgar, pasti halus saat ku pegang, wajahnya begitu halus dengan tanda lahir seperti keriput kenapa tampak cocok dengannya dan membuat dia semakin tampan!' lanjut batinnya.

"Namaku Taruho, salam kenal!" ucap Taruho memperkenalkan diri, 'Kenapa Shion-sama memandang pemuda itu intens? Apa dia menyukainya?' batin Taruho yang menyadari Shion terus memandang Itachi tanpa berkedip.

"Cantiknya!"

"Gantengnya, pasti lebih keren kalau kacamatanya dilepas!"

"Serasi sekali mereka berdua!"

"Aku ingin jadi pacarnya!"

"Hentikan bisik-bisiknya!" ucap Kurenai singkat membuat muridnya menneguk ludahnya sendiri. Ya meskipun wanita, Kurenai sangat tegas dan termasuk guru terkiler yang berada di swkolah itu, "Silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong!" ucap Kurenai pada kedua murid barunya.

"Ha'i!" jawab Shion dan Taruho bersamaan dan melangkah menuju kursi yang kosong.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Shion pada seorang pemuda yang sedang melamun.

"..."

Tep

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" ucapnya lagi sambil menyentuh pundak Itachi.

"Ti-" ucapan Itachi terputus saat menengok dan melihat wanita yang telah menyentuh pundaknya, "Cantik!" gumam Itachi pelan.

"Arigatou!" ucap Shion yang mendengar gumaman pelan Itachi.

"Silahkan duduk!" ucap Itachi canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal karena gumamannya didengar oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Ya!" jawab Shion singkat kemudian duduk dibangku yang seharusnya menjadi tempat duduk Kyuubi.

'Kenapa aku merasa aneh saat ada orang selain Kyuubi yang duduk disampingku?' tanya Itachi dalam hati, 'Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya dalam sebelas tahun ini aku duduk dengan orang lain,' lanjutnya sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya, 'Tapi dia sangat cantik!' puji Itachi sambil melihat ke arah Shion.

"Ya?" tanya Shion saat menyadari Itachi terus menatapnya.

"Tidak!" jawab Itachi sambil membuka buku.

'Kenapa Shion-sama tak duduk di sebelahku?' tanya Taruho dalam hati sambil melihat Shion yang berada di depannya dan sebelah kursinya yang kosong bergantian, 'Kenapa mereka terlihat cocok?' lanjutnya saat melihat interaksi antara ItaShion.

"Tumben Itachi membolehkan orang selain Kyuubi duduk disitu?" tanya Zetsu yang duduk di kursi belakang dekat jendela.

"Tobi anak baik tidak tahu!" seru Tobi menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya, "Bagaimana nasib Kyuubi anak baik?" tanya Tobi yang menyadari bahwa selama ini Kyuubi menyukai Itachi.

"Entahlah!" jawab Zetsu sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Kasian Kyuubi anak baik!" ucap Tobi prihatin.

"Anak-anak, pelajaran kita kali ini adalah proses reproduksi pada manusia." ucap Kurenai memulai pelajarannya.

.

.

Istirahat sekolah

"Namaku Shion," ucap Shion sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Itachi, "Siapa namamu?" tanya Shion kemudian.

"Itachi!" jawab Itachi sambil membalas uluran tangan Shion dan tersenyum lembut.

"Itachi, ini memang aneh kedengarannya tapi," ucap Shion dengan rona merah dipipinya, "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku tidak salah dengarkan?" tanya Itachi memastikan, 'Baru pertama kali ini aku ditembak cewek, cantik lagi!' batinnya.

Wajar saja kau baru pertama kali ditembak cewek Itachi, Para cewek dan cowok yang menyukaimu takut kalah saing dengan Kyuubi yang slalu bersamamu selama Sebelas tahun ini. Dan setelah dipikir-pikir ini pertama kalinya Kyuubi tidak masuk sekolah dan berada disisimu.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu, Tachi!" kata Shion kemudian sambil tersipu malu.

"Baiklah!" jawab Itachi menerima Shion, 'Mungkin dengan begini tak ada lagi yang akan mengira aku berpacaran dengan Kyuubi,' batin Itachi, 'Lagipula Shion cantik,' batin Itachi dan melihat Shion, 'Dengan demikian sekali mendayuh dua tiga pulau terlampaui!' batinya lagi.

Klontang

"Kau kenapa Taruho?" tanya Shion melihat Taruho berjongkok mengambil HPnya yang jatuh.

"Tanganku licin, nona!" jawab Taruho singkat.

"Oh!" ucap Shion singkat, "Jadi Tachi, berarti kita sekarang berpacaran ya?" tanya Shion sambil melihat Itachi intens.

"Ya!" jawab Itachi singkat.

.

.

Kamar Kyuubi

Deg

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, ya?" tanya Kyuubi sambil meremas dadanya, "Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Itachi?" tanya Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba teringat Itachi, "Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" lanjutnya lagi.

Kriet

"Kau kenapa Kyuu?" tanya Mikoto yang memasuki kamar Kyuubi dan cemas melihat Kyuubi meremas dadanya, "Apa dadamu sakit?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak Bachan," ucap Kyuubi singkat sambil tersenyum canggung, 'Kau baik-baik saja'kan, Tachi!' batin Kyuubi kemudian.

Kau benar Kyuubi, telah terjadi sesuatu pada Itachi. Bersiaplah menghadapi kenyataan yang menyakitkan Kyuubi yang menyakitkan Kyuubi.

**Minae Cute**

Tiga hari kemudian

Kelas ItaKyuu

"Tachi, kenapa ada perempuan yang duduk di kursiku?" tanya Kyuubi heran, 'Baru saja tak masuk sekolah tiga hari sudah ada yang seenaknya duduk di kursiku, mana aku belum pernah melihatnya lagi!' batin Kyuubi geram.

"Dia, siswi baru yang masuk saat kau sakit, Kyuu," ucap Itachi, "Dan pacarku!" jawabnya dan mendapat belalakan mata dari Kyuubi.

"Kau serius?" tanya Kyuubi tak percaya, "Kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku?" tanyanya lagi saat Itachi hanya menggagukkan kepalanya.

"Surprise, Kyuu." ucap Itachi dengan tersenyum lembut, "Mari ku kenalkan padamu." ajak Itachi yang seenaknya menggeret Kyuubi menuju pacarnya dan tak menyadari wajah Kyuubi yang pucat pasi.

"Tachi, apakah dia Kyuubi?" tanya Shion saat melihat Itachi menyeret Kyuubi.

"Ya!" jawab Itachi singkat, "Shion, ini Kyuubi teman yang sudah ku anggap seperti saudara sendiri," ucap Itachi memperkenalkan Kyuubi, "Kyuu, ini Shion pacarku!" ucap Itachi memperkenalkan Shion.

"Ha-

Bruk

"KYUUBI!" teriak Itachi panik saat Kyuubi pingsan dan memutus perkataan Shion.

Itachi langsung menggendong Kyuubi ala bridal stlye menuju UKS dan mendapati tatapan heran para siswa/i yang berada di lingkungan sekolah, 'Bagaimana mungkin monster Rubah itu bisa pingsan?' batin mereka kompak.

Ya, para penghuni sekolah tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Kyuubi. Peragainya yang dingin, kasar dan selalu memaki pasangan Yaoi yang melakukan kemesuman di area sekolah tanpa pandang bulu membuatnya terkenal di KSHS ini. Meskipun mereka merasa aneh dan merasa Kyuubi tidak adil, karena dia selalu memaki pasangan yaoi, tapi dia sendiri seenaknya pelukan dengan Itachi didepan umum. Ya walaupun begitu tak ada yang berani memprotes Kyuubi, mereka lebih sayang nyawa daripada harus berhubungan dengan Kyuubi.

.

.

Ruang UKS

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuubi, dok?" tanya Itachi pada Kabuto. Ya, Itachi sengaja memanggil Kabuto ke sekolahnya untuk memeriksa Kyuubi yang masih pingsan.

"Demamnya masih belum pulih," ucap Kabuto, "Mungkin dia sedikit tertekan." lanjutnya.

"Maksud dokter?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

"Mungkin ada hal yang menggangu pikirannya hingga dia tertekan." jelas Kabuto.

'Apa yang dipikirkan Kyuubi?' tanya Itachi dalam hati, 'Apa benar dia menjadi aneh setelah keluar dari kamarku waktu itu?' tanya batinnya lagi saat mengingat perkataan Sasuke waktu itu, 'Apa sakitnya Kyuubi ada kaitannya denganku?' tanya batinnya lagi.

"Itachi, kau tak apa?" tanya Kabuto saat Itachi diam saja.

"Tidak, dok" jawab Tachi singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," ucap Kabuto pamit, "Dan jangan lupa, suruh dia minum obat!" perintahnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan UKS.

"Trimakasih, dok!" ucap Tachi sebelum Kabuto keluar dari UKS dan di balas anggukan dari Kabuto.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jam istirahat.

"Nnnhhh!" desah Kyuubi dan membuka mata perlahan.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi dengan senyuman tulus memandang Kyuubi dan dibalas anggukan pelan dari Kyuubi, "Minumlah!" ucapnya memberikan minuman untuk Kyuubi dan membantu mengangkat kepala Kyuubi memudahkannya untuk minum.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kyuubi yang heran melihat Itachi.

"Tentu saja menemanimu," ucap Itachi dan mengacak rambut Kyuubi, "Lama sekali kau tidurnya." lanjutnya.

"Kau dari tadi di sini?" tanya Kyuubi tak percaya.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendirian, Kyuu?" jawab Itachi.

"Maaf telah merepotkan." sesal Kyuubi.

"Kenapa kau jadi sungkan begitu, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Tidak!" ucap Kyuubi singkat, "Hehehe!" tawanya kemudian.

Kriet

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyuu?" tanya Sai panik yang lagsung datang ke UKS begitu mengetahui adiknya pingsan diiringi Shino.

"Tidak apa-apa Sai-nii!" jawab Kyuubi singkat.

"Kenapa kau bisa pigsan, Kyuu?" tanya Shino khawatir.

"Hanya kelelahan Shino-nii." ucap Kyuubi singkat.

"Lain kali kalau belum sehat jangan memaksakan diri, Kyuu!" perintah Itachi.

"Ya!" jawab Kyuubi singkat.

Kriet

Datanglah dua orang berbeda gender mendatangi mereka dan mendapatkan senyuman hangat dari Itachi, belalakan mata sekilas dari Kyuubi dan tatapan bingung dari ShinoSai yang tak mengetahui siapa mereka.

"Kau sudah baikan, Kyuu?" tanya Shion yang berdiri di samping Itachi dan bergelanyut manja di lengannya, "Oh, ya kita belum berkenalan," ucap Shion melihat kearah ShinoSai, "Namaku Shion," ucap Shion memperkenalkan diri, "Pacar Itachi." lanjtnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Apa?" tanya Shino sambil membelalakkan mata namun tertutupi oleh kacamata hitamnya.

"Jadi," ucap Sai juga tak kalah terkejut, "Gosip bahwa Itachi sudah memiliki pacar perempuan adalah benar adannya?" lanjutnya dan meneguk ludah paksa.

"Begitulah!" jawab ItaShion kompak.

"Saya Taruho," ucap Taruho memperkenalkan diri, "Pengawal setia Shion-sama." ucapnya.

"Aku Shino!" ucap Shino singkat.

"Sai." ucap Sai tak kalah singkat.

"Aku Kyuubi," ucap Kyuubi ikut memperkenalkan diri, "Pengasuh Itachi!" ucapya dan mendapatkan satu jari Itachi yang menekan dahinya serta cekikikan pelan dati yang lain.

"Asisten, Kyuu!" ucap Itachi membenarkan.

"Secara teknis aku pengasuhmu, Tachi!" ucap Kyuubi ngeyel, "Sudahlah kau makanlah dengan Shion dan Taruho dikantin!" usir Kyuubi.

"Tapi, Kyuu!" ucap Itachi tak rela meninggalkan Kyuubi.

"Ada ShinoSai-nii disini yang menemaniku," ucap Kyuubi dan melihat mereka berdua, "Benarkan?" tanya Kyuubi meminta persetujuan lebih tepat jika di bilang memaksa.

"Iya!" jawab mereka ShinoSai singkat.

"Baiklah!" ucap Itachi tak rela, "Jika terjadi apa-apa hubungi aku!"perintahnya dan mengacak pelan rambut kemudian bergegas keluar UKS.

"Kami permisi dulu." ucap Shion dan Taruho pamit.

"Ya!" balas ShinoSaiKyuu kompak.

Kriet

"ShinoSai-nii!" ucap Kyuubi memanggil ShinoSai setelah ketiga orang itu pergi, "Aku ingin menginap di panti selama seminggu." ucapnya kemudian dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari ShinoSai.

"Baiklah!" ucap Sai singkat.

"Ijinlah pada Mikoto Bachan!" ucap Shino singkat.

"Baiklah!" jawab Kyuubi singkat.

Mereka tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing, Jika Kyuubi melamunkan Itachi, ShinoSai melamunkan betapa kasihannya Kyuubi karena pujaan hatinya bersama orang lain. Ya mereka berdua telah menyadari perasaan Kyuubi pada Itachi namun mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantu Kyuubi.

'Maafkan kami, Kyuu!' ucap ShinoSai dalam hati.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha

Kamar Kyuubi

"Kyuu, kau tadi pingsan di sekolah ya?" tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"Hanya kecapean, Bachan." jawab Kyuubi singkat, "Bachan bolehkah aku minta satu hal?" pinta Kyuubi dan menatap intens Mikoto.

"Apa, Kyuu?" tanya Mikoto heran.

"Kyuu mau tinggal dipanti selama satu minggu, Bachan," ucap Kyuubi, "Bolehkah?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Kenapa Kyuu?" heran Mikoto karena baru pertama kali ini selama sebelas tahun Kyuubi ingin menginap di panti.

Ya, selama sebelas tahun ini Kyuubi tidak pernah menginap di panti, tapi bukan berarti Kyuubi kacang lupa pada kulitnya karena Kyuubi sering mengunjungi Panti di waktu senggang, hampir tiap hati malah!

"Zu-nee akan melahirkan, Bachan!" ucap Kyuubi, "Kyuu, ingin menemaninya." lanjutnya, 'Dan menghindari Itachi untuk sementara.' batinnya kemudian.

"Lalu, Itachi?" tanya Mikoto khawatir pada anak sulungnya jika Kyuubi tidak ada.

"Itachi sudah besar Bachan." ucap Kyuubi.

"Tapi tetap saja dia masih membutuhkanmu." jawab Mikoto.

"Bachan," ucap Kyuubi, "Jarak panti dari sini dekat," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, "Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Itachi," ucapnya sambil menghela napas, "Kalian bisa meneleponku."

"Baiklah!" ucapnya Mikoto akhirnya, 'Ada apa denganmu, Kyuu?' batinnya singkat.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya fict ini sudah jadi tadi malam, berhubung Nae ngantuk berat dan belum nulis balesan review akhirnya Nae post'in hari ini dengan sedikit tambahan cerita.

Nae : "Kenapa Nae buat Kyuubi jadi lemah ya? Hmmmm, Nae jadi merasa bersalah telah menistai Kyuubi seperti ini." #nyengirkuda

ItaKyuu : "Niat merasa bersalah gag sich!" #protes.

Nae : "Gomen!" #bungkuk-bungkuk. "Silahkan dibaca reviewnya!" suruh Nae.

Ita : "Tos See Baa bilang ceritanya bagus, Bahasa enak dibaca dan terus dikembangkan ceritanya biar gag mudah ketebak pembaca."

Nae : "Makasih atas pujiannya," #tersipu malu, "Gmna, ketebak gag ceritanya?" #kedip2in mata, "Makasih!"

Kyuu : "Tutup Botol bilang ati2 Tachan nanti ditinggal Kyuu loh!" #lirik Itachi

Nae : "Kyuu juga mau ninggalin Tachan kok, tapi sementara untuk menenangkan pikiran, makasih dah mau mampir ke fandom naruto!"

Ita : "Yamaguchi Akane 1. Ya ampun, lho pelukan mulu ya jelas adja disangkain pacaran; 2. ZetObi nekat gituan dikelas, emanx gag kedengeran dari luar?; 3. Fujo di tmpat ItaKyuu enak, bisa dapat banyak fanservise.

Kyuu : "4. Penyangkalan lagi ni... Pi mustahil Ita gag cinta Kyuu setelah yg dlakuin Kyuu slama ini, cuma belum nyadar dia;" #ngangguk-angguk. "5. Kyuu anak yg penurut ya! Jadi Kyuu punya impian memperuke Itachi ya, tapi sayang Kyuu dah itakdirin jadi Uke." #rasengan. "6. ganbatte n ditunggu lanjutannya!"

Nae : "1. Iya tu ItaKyuu, makannya jgn pelukan mulu;" #dibantai, "2. merekakan pasangan mesum jadi gag peduli kedengaran ataupun tidak; 3. Iya, Nae juga pengen jadi Fujo disana ; 4. Iya.. Dengerin tu Tachi, kapan nyadarnya sich? malah skrg pnya aar lagi!" #dibekep Kyuubi, "5. Iya donk, Iya kasian Kyuubi gag bisa memperuke Itachi," #ditendang, "ini dah lanjut,, makasih!"

Ita : "Uzumaki Kagari blg chap 1 ItaKyuu 5 thnkan? Kata2nya terlalu dewasa, saat Kyuu nyebut junior gag pantes banget kayaknya. Plotnya terburu2 jdi membingungkan dan deskripsinya sedikit kurang banyak, yang baca butuh imajinasi."

Nae : "Iya, senpai Nae juga mikir kalo kata2nya terlalu dewasa n gag pantes," #ngangguk2, "Nae gag pandai buat plot jadi terkesan buru2 deh dan Nae juga gag pandai mendeskripikan sesuatu jadi gag bisa buat pembaca berimajinasi deh. Makasih senpai atas sarannya."

Kyuu : "Uzumaki Kagari bilang Chap 2 lebih baik n suka humornya, ceritanya gag terlalu buru2 juga, next dan ku follow."

Nae: "Makasih senpai atas pujiannya n dah suka humor yg garing dari Nae," #bungkuk2, "Nae belajar untuk buat plot agar gag terburu2 dan ini dah lanjut. Makasih senpai dah mau mampir di cerita Nae yang gaje ini bahkan Follow segala, terimakasih senpai."

Ita : "Litlepanpan ucap 'hai... aku reader baru disini', kenapa Ita jahat banget?" #susano'o, "Kenapa dia nyuruh Kyuu bilang gag suka? Lanjut thor ku penasaran gmna reaksi Itachi waktu tau Kyuu suka ma dia." #pingsan.

Kyuu : #tampar pipi Itachi bolak-balik menyadarkan.

Nae : "Hai juga, Iya Itachi emanx rajanya jahat," #susano'o, "Ita gag mau ngindarin Kyuubi krn Kyuu suka ma dia jadinya dia nyuruh Kyuubi bilang gag suka. Ini dah lanjut dan untuk reaksi Itachi saat tau Kyuu suka padanya bakalan lama dech soalnya Itachi juga dah punya pacar."

Kyuu : "Windwolfluna bilang kapan Itachi sembuh dari phobianya? Kasihan Kyuubi ditolak Itachi." #nangis bombay

Ita : "Kau kenapa Kyuu?" #peluk Kyuubi.

Nae : "bakalan lama Itachi sembuh dari phobianya apalagi dia udah punya pacar, Iya kasian Kyuu yang ditolak Itachi." #nyengirkuda.

Ita : "Manakurobo dan deEsQuare Favoritin fict ini!"

Nae : "Makasih."

Kyuu : "Uzumaki Kagari, deEsQuare, litlepanpan follow fict ini."

Nae : "Makasih, akhinya selesai juga balasan review dan ucapan terimakasihnya. RnR plissssssssssss..."


	4. Chapter 4 : Galau

29 Desember 2013

**Sumarry : **Kyuubi seorang asisten, berjuang mendapatkan cinta Itachi bosnya! Apakah perjuangannya akan berhasil jika bosnya merupakan Straight dan Pobhia Yaoi terus ditempel oleh pacarnya dan berbuat mesum di depannya? Ikuti saja kisah perjalanan cinta Kyuubi...

.

.

**Aku Padamu Bos**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuuIta**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC ItaKyuu, miss typo's, non-EYD, bahasa amburadul, hujan POV dan galau.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Galaauuu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabtu pagi adalah hari dimana para pelajar dan sebagian pekerja bersantai ria dirumah, tanpa melakukan apapun. Ya, di Konoha ini sekolah libur 2 hari sabtu dan minggu begitu juga dengan sebagian kantor yang ada.

Hari ini dimanfaatkan oleh keluarga Uchiha untuk berkumpul di ruang keluarga sambil mengobrol, dikarenakan kesibukan mereka keluarga ini dihari biasa hanya bisa berkumpul saat makan malam, itupun jika sang keluarga tidak sedang meeting atau anaknya tidak sedang jalan dengan teman. Jadi tak ada salahnya bukan jika keluarga ini menikmati liburan mereka dengan tenang?

Namun ketenangan keluarga Uchiha sedikit terusik dengan kedatangan sosok berambut orange kemerahan yang menghampiri mereka, Oke. Mereka bukan mempermasalahkan sosok orange kemerahan yang menghampiri mereka karena mereka amat, angat, sangat mengenal baik sosok itu, yang membuat mereka terusik adalah koper berwarna merah yang di tariknya layaknya seorang peserta yang telah tereliminasi pada suatu ajang pencarian bakat, hingga harus pergi dari panggung dengan membawa koper.

Jika Nae perhatikan sih, sosok itu telah tereliminasi dari ajang memperebutkan hati Itachi hingga harus pergi dari rumah itu untuk sementara, agar dia bisa menenangkan diri dan menghindari pujaan hatinya untuk sementara.

"Bachan, Jiisan, Tachi dan Suke," ucap Kyuubi mengabsen mereka, "Kyuu, pergi dulu!" pamitnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang, Kyuu?" tanya sang nyonya rumah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti mengapa Kyuubi menghampiri mereka dengan membawa koper dan ditatap heran oleh suami dan kedua anaknya yang tak mengerti.

"Iya, Bachan!" ucap Kyuubi singkat.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyuu?" tanya sang kepala rumah tangga yang tak mengerti maksud Kyuubi dan Istrinya dan di amini oleh kedua anaknya.

"Kyuu ingin menginap di panti selama seminggu, Jisan!" jawab Kyuubi.

"Tidak boleh!" protes Itachi singkat. 'Bagaimana nasibku jika Kyuubi tidak ada?' batinya yang tak mau Kyuubi meninggalkannya, 'Padahal aku nanti jalan ke Mall dengan Shion,' batinya lagi mengingat dia akan malam mingguan dengan Shion, 'Bagaimana jika pobia ku kumat?' lanjutnya yang takut pobianya kumat saat Kyuubi tidak ada nanti.

"Zu-nee mau melahirkan Tachi," jawab Kyuubi, "Aku ingin ikut menjaganya." jawab Kyuubi ngeyel.

"Ta-

"Biarkan dia Aniki!" seru Sasuke, "Sudah Rubah, pergi sana!" ucap Sasuke mengusir Kyuubi, "Hus hus hus!" lanjutnya dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan seperti mengusir ayam.

"Bukankah yang pantas diperlakukan seperti ini adalah kau?" tanya Kyuubi ambigu, "Dasar pantat ayam!" lanjutnya.

"Urusai!" ucap Sasuke yang model rambutnya disamakan dengan pantat ayam.

Ya, jika SasuKyuu bersama pasti suasana akan rame seperti ini, dengan ejekan yang saling bersahut-sahutan, bukan karena mereka saling membenci melainkan, karena inilah cara mereka mengungkapkan kepedulian mereka. Terbukti dari saat Kyuubi sakit Sasuke juga merasa panik, ya hubungan mereka bagaikan kakak adik.

"Saya pamit dulu." ucap Kyuubi lagi.

"Kau kesana dengan siapa, Kyuu?" tanya Mikoto yang khawatir akan kondisi Kyuubi yang belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Shino-nii yang mengantar, bachan." ucap Kyuubi singkat.

"Kau sudah siap, Kyuu?" tanya Shino yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Kyuubi.

'Kapan dia berada disitu?' batin semua orang yang ada di ruang keluarga.

"Ya." jawab Kyuubi yang beranjak dari ruang keluarga diikuti Shino.

"Kyuu," panggil Itachi yang menghentikan langkah kaki Kyuubi, "Bagaimana denganku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jika butuh aku, " ucap Kyuubi sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Itachi, "Kau bisa hubungi aku." lanjutnya.

"Ta-

"Sudahlah!" ucap Fugaku menengahi, "Kau boleh pergi, Kyuu." ucapnya sambil melihat Kyuubi, "Titip salam buat keluargamu disana." lanjutnya.

"Ha'i!" jawab Kyuubi yang langsung berjalan kembali keluar pintu.

'Kenapa aku merasa hampa saat Kyuubi pergi?' batin Itachi, 'Setengah kehidupanku seperti tersedot olehnya!' lanjut batinya.

'Apa yang harus Kasan lakukan?' batin Mikoto, 'Apa diamnya Kasan adalah pilihan yang tepat bagi kau dan Kyuubi?' lanjut batinnya melihat anak sulungnya yang tampak seperti kehilangan Kyuubi.

.

.

Panti Asuhan

Disinilah Kyuubi sekarang, di sebuah kamar yang dahulu pernah menjadi kamarnya saat berada di panti, dia langsung berjalan menuju jendela dan duduk di bingkai jendela memandang taman kecil yang dibuat olehnya bersama saudara-saudaranya di panti saat dia masih tinggal disini.

**Kyuubi POV**

Sebelas tahun telah berlalu begitu cepat, seandainya aku bisa memilih, aku ingin tetap tinggal di panti tanpa pernah mengenalnya. Setidaknya tinggal di panti yang kecil tapi memberikan kenyamanan dan kehangatan, lebih baik daripada rumah mewah tapi memberikan luka.

Bukan, sama sekali bukan karena keluarga Uchiha jahat padaku, mereka begitu perhatian dan menerimaku layaknya keluarga mereka sendiri. Tapi karena dengan lancangnya aku malah mencintai orang itu, kenapa harus dia? Orang hina sepertiku mana mungkin pantas bersanding dengannya? Perasaanku hanya akan membuat homophobianya makin menjadi dan dia pantas bersanding dengan gadis baik dari keluarga berada seperti Shion, bahkan mereka tampak serasi.

Apakah orang sepertiku layak mendapatkan cinta? Orangtuaku sendiri bahkan tak mau menerimaku dan langsung membuangku didepan panti begitu melahirkanku tanpa penyesalan sama sekali. Oh ayolah, jika mereka menyesal membuangku, kenapa mereka masih membiarkanku disini tanpa mencariku? Mungkin mereka bahagia tanpa adanya aku.

"Kyuu, kenapa melamun?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakangku.

"Tousan!" ucapku yang langsung turun dari bingkai jendela dan berhambur kepelukannya. Ya terdengar lebay memang, tapi bagaimana lagi sudah setahun aku tidak melihatnya.

"Kau menangis, Kyuu?" tanya tousan yang menyadari airmataku yang lolos dan menetes di dadanya.

"Kyuu kangen Tousan." jawabku setelah melepaskan pelukanku darinya dan menghapus airmataku. Kenapa aku menjadi lemah seperti ini?

"Walau kita jarang bertemu," Ucap Tousan sambil mengelus rambutku, "Bukan berarti Tousan bisa kau bohongi semudah itu Kyuu!" ucanya menatapku intens, "Kau ada masalah dengan Itachi?" ucapnya yang tepat sasaran dan tanpa sadar aku membelalakkan mataku seperti membenarkan ucapannya, "Ceritakanlah pada Tousan dan jangan kau pendam sendiri, nak!" perintahnya.

"Aku mencintainya, Tousan." ucapku singkat.

"Jika itu," ucap Tousan sambil menghela napas, "Tousan sudah menyadarinya dari dulu," ucapnya sambil terkekeh geli saat melihatku membelalakkan mata, "Kau saja yang baru menyadarinya." lanjutnya.

"Bagaima Tousan tau?" tanyaku heran.

"Tiap Tousan pulang," ucapnya sambil memegang bahuku, "Kau selalu saja menceritakan Itachi tanpa jeda dan hanya Itachi yang kau ceritakan," ucapnya tersenyum lembut, "Bagaimana mungkin Tousan tak mengetahui perasaanmu padanya?" lanjutnya.

"Hehehe," tawaku garing sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal menyesali kebodohanku sendiri.

"Apa yang kau risaukan?" tanya Tousan padaku.

"Tachi sudah memiliki kekasih Tousan." keluhku.

"Jadi kau kesini untuk menghindarinya?" tanya Tousan yang tepat sasaran.

"Hu'um!" jawabku sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau pikir tinggal disini selama seminggu bisa membuatmu melupakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya tousan.

"Setidaknya aku bisa menenangkan diri, Tousan." jawabku singkat.

"Jika kau ingin ikut Tousan berkelana," ucap tousan sambil memandangku, "Tousan selalu menerima kapan pun kau mau!" ucapnya kemudian.

"Berkelana?" tanyaku binggung.

"Iya, dengan berkelana kau bisa menemukan banyak hal yang belum pernah kau temui sebelumnya," ucap Tousan sambil melihat langit dari jendela, "Mungkin saja kau akan bertemu dengan orang lain yang akan mencintaimu setulus hati dan membuatmu lupa akan Itachi." sambungnya.

"Lalu alasan apa yang membuat Tousan masih tetap berkelana?" tanyaku penasaran. Sumbangan yang diberikan Fugaku jisan lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi panti, lalu mengapa Tousan masih berkelana?

"Kurama sangat ingin berkelana ketika melihat acara tv tentang petualangan," ucapnya sambil tertawa getir, "Karena dia tidak bisa mewujudkannya jadilah tousan yang mewujudkannya." lanjutnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Maaf, tousan." sesalku karena membuka luka lama tousan dan ku peluk erat tousan.

"Tak apa, Kyuu!" ucapnya membalas pelukanku.

**Kyuubi POV end**

.

.

Kamar Itachi

**Itachi POV**

Belum ada sehari Kyuubi pergi kenapa aku begitu merindukannya? Terasa hampa saat aku tak bisa melihatnya dan mendengar gurauannya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?

Trrrr Trrrrrrrr

Segeraku buka HP yang bergetar menunjukkan sms masuk

.

**From : Mylovely Shion**

**To : Priceheart Itachi**

**Itachi, sudah siap belum? Tak sabar menanti kencan pertama kita.**

.

Iya aku baru ingat jika malam ini aku akan kencan dengan pacarku, tapi tidak mungkin aku pergi ke tempat umum yang bisa memyebabkan pobhiaku kumat tanpa Kyuubi disisiku. Segera ku balas sms untuk pacarku.

.

**From : PrinceHeart Itachi**

**To : Mylovely Shion **

**Maaf, aku tak bisa pergi tanpa Kyuubi.**

**.**

Segera ku dapat sms balasan dari kekasihku.

.

**From : Mylovely Shion**

**To : PrinceHeart Itachi**

**Dimana Kyuubi? Dan kenapa harus pergi dengannya? Bukankah berdua lebih menyenangkan?**

.

Oke, Shion belumlah ku beritahu tentang phobiaku dan cara penenangannya, mungkin besok senin akan kuberitahu, yang terpenting adalah membujuknya.

.

**From : Princeheart Itachi**

**To : Mylovely Shion**

**Dia pulang ke rumahnya. Besok senin akan kuberitahu alasannya. Sudah ya aku mengantuk... Good night**

**.**

Ku akhiri sms dengan pacarku, entah mengapa sekarang aku tak mood dengannya, hmmm. Apa karena tak ada Kyuubi ya? Kenapa dari tadi dia tak menghungiku?

**Itachi POV end**

**.**

**.**

Kamar Shion

**Shion POV**

Ku baca berulang-ulang dua sms dari Itachi pacarku, kenapa di sms ini dia tampak ketus? Sebenarnya apa hubungannya dengan Kyuubi? Saat aku melihatnya menggendong Kyuubi yang pingsan kemaren aku merasa ada yang janggal, terlebih saat dia tak kembali kekelas dan memilih untuk menunggu Kyuubi sampai siuman. Apakah hubungan mereka sedekat itu?

Benarkah Kyuubi dan Itachi pernah menjalin hubungan percintaan sebelum aku bersekolah disana seperti gosib yang beredar dibelakangku? Apa yang harus kulakukan jika gosib itu benar adanya? Aku tak mungkin sanggup melepaskan Itachi!

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!" ucapku saat ku dengar ada suara ketokan pintu dari luar.

Kriet

"Shion-sama," Panggil Taruho pengawal setiaku saat dia sudah membuka pintu kamarku, "Kenapa anda belum siap?" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak jadi pergi!" jawabku singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Entahlah!" jawabku sambil mengangkat kedua bahuku, "Itachi yang membatalkannya." jawabku lagi.

**Shion POV end**

**.**

**Taruho POV**

Baru kali ini aku melihat wajah Shion-sama tampak murung dan kehilangan gairah seperti ini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa seorang Itachi yang baru dikenalnya bisa membuatnya seperti ini? Apakah dia begitu spesial dimata Shion-sama? Apa yang dipunya Itachi yang tak ku punya hingga Shion-sama begitu mencintainya? Entahlah!

"Taruho, kenapa masih disini?" tanya Shion-sama menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Maaf Shion-sama," ucapku sambil membungkuk, "Saya permisi dulu!" pamitku dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Taruho tunggu," ucap Shion-sama menghentikan langkahku, "Temani aku jalan-jalan." pintanya.

"Baik, Shion-sama!" ucapku singkat dengan senyuman kecil yang terukir di bibirku.

**Taruho POV end**

**Minae Cute**

Panti Asuhan

Minggu pagi yang cerah, suara kicau burung yang merdu dan semilir angin sepoi-sepoi menambah ketenangan yang menghangatkan suasana penuh kebahagiaan penghuni panti, meskipun mereka berkumpul tanpa adanya ikatan darah bukan berarti mereka tak saling menyayangi? Mereka saling menyayangi bahkan melebihi daripada ikatan darah sekalipun.

"Aaaawwwwww!" teriak Shizune dari dalam kamar sontak mengagetkan seluruh penjuru panti dan mereka pun berlari maraton menuju kamar Shizune.

"Shizune apa sudah waktunya?" tanya Tsunade Ibu rumah tangga di sini.

"Sakit Kasan!" lirih Shizune sambil memegang perut buncitnya yang terasa sakit, "Awwww!" teriaknya.

"Iruka," panggil Tsunade melihat Iruka suami Shizune, "Cepat siapkan mobil!" perintahnya.

"Hai!" ucap Iruka bergegas menuju bagasi mobil.

"Kyuubi," panggil Tsunade melihat Kyuubi, "Kabarkanlah berita ini pada keluarga Uchiha!" perintahnya.

"Ta-

"Cepat!" perintah Tsdunade mutlak.

"Hai!" jawab Kyuubi akhirnya.

Tsunade mengabarkan kelahiran anak Shizune bukan untuk meminta sumbangan pada Uchiha, melainkan keluarga Uchiha sendirilah yang meminta untuk dkabari karena mereka sudah dianggap keluarga sendiri.

Kyuubi bergegas menuju teras rumah dan menelpon Mikoto.

"Halo Bachan." sapa Kyuubi ketika telepon tersambung.

**"Ya, Kyuuchan!" sapa balik Mikoto.**

"Zu-nee akan melahirkan!" informasi Kyuubi.

**"Baik, kami akan segera menyusul ke rumah sakit." ucap Mikoto.**

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus Kyuubi kembali ke kamar Shizune.

.

.

Rumah sakit Konoha

Keluarga Panti, Aburame dan Uchiha tampak menunggu kelahiran anak Shizune di depan ruang bersalin dengan cemas, mereka saling termenung dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Maaf saya kekamar mandi dulu!" pamit Kyuubi yang sudah tak tahan ingin ke kamar mandi.

"Silahkan!" jawab seluruh orang yang ada disana mempersilahkan.

Kyuubi berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk umum yang berada agak jauh dari ruang bersalin dan saat dia ingin belok ke kamar mandi tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara orang yang familiar di depannya yang tengah mengobrol di telepon yang entah mengapa di loudspeaker hingga dia mendengar obrolan mereka.

.

Tempat Itachi

"Ya, Shion-chan." ucap Itachi pada kekasihya.

**"Bisakah kita ketemu hari ini? Aku kangen!" ajak Shion via telepon.**

"Tak bisa, hari ini kakak Kyuubi melahirkan!" balas Itachi.

**"Kenapa Kyuubi yang selalu menjadi alasanmu?" tanya Shion jengkel.**

"Karena Kyuubi sudah ku anggap seperti saudaraku sendiri!" ucap Itachi.

.

Tempat Kyuubi

"Saudara, ya?" tanya Kyuubi dan langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi karena sudah tak sanggup mendengar percakapan Itachi dan Shion via telepon. Dan entah mengapa pihak rumah sakit memperdengarkan suatu lagu yang mungkin cocok untuk Kyuubi.

.

_Haruskah ku mati karenamu_

_Terkubur dalam kesedihan sepanjang waktu_

_Haruskah kurelakan hidup ku_

_Hanya demi cinta yang mungkin bisa membunuh ku_

_Hentikan denyut nadi jantung ku_

_Tanpa kau tau betapa suci hatiku_

_Untuk memilikimu_

_._

_Tiadakah ruang di hatimu untuk ku_

_Yang mungkin bisa 'tuk ku singgahi_

_Hanya sekedar penyejuk disaat ku layu_

_Ku tlah menantimu himgga akhir masa_

_(Ada band - Haruskah ku mati)_

_._

"Kusoooo!" rutuk Kyuubi, "Kenapa harus lagu ini?" lanjutnya yang mewek di salah satu bilik toilet.

.

.

Ruang Shizune

Kriet

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan membuat semua yang berada dalam ruangan itu menengok pada pembuka pintu kecuali bayi yang baru dilahirkan dalam gendongan Shizune yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hehehe!" tawa renyah Kyuubi saat melihat semua orang yang ada disitu melihatnya.

"Kyuu-chan kenapa lama sekali di toiletnya?" tanya Mikoto pada Kyuubi.

"Maaf!" hanya itu yang bisa Kyuubi ucapkan.

"Pilih salah satu," ucap Sasuke sambil melihat Kyuubi, "Kau tertidur, tersesat atau menangis?" tanyanya yang melihat mata Kyuubi yang tampak keruh.

Sontak pertanyaan Sasuke membuat semua orang yang berada disana memandang Kyuubi dengan intens dan membola saat melihat mata Kyuubi yang keruh. Kyuubi yang di pandang hanya bisa grogi dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Aku hanya memkirkan saat aku dilahirkan dulu apakah semua keluargaku mencemaskanku?" ucap Kyuubi lirih, "Kenapa mereka begitu tega membuangku?" lanjutnya, 'Alasan yang bagus Kyuubi!' lanjut Kyuubi bangga dalam hati, 'Mana mungkin aku bilang menangis karena Itachi?' lanjut batinnya.

"Apa kau tak suka berada bersama kami?" tanya Tsunade sendu.

"Bukan begitu, Kasan!" jawab Kyuubi merasa bersalah, "Aku bahagia bersama kalian," lanjut Kyuubi, "Hanya saja aku ingin seperti anak Zu-nee yang saat lahir sudah tahu siapa orang tuanya," lanjutnya memandang jagoan cilik dalam gendongan Shizune, "Dan mendapat kasih sayang dari keluarganya." lanjutnya. 'Kenapa jadi mellow gini?' rutuk batin Kyuubi.

"Kyuu." ucap mereka serempak, hanya kata itu yang bisa mereka katakan pada Kyuubi.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenapa jadi super OOC seperti ini? Entahlah! Nae akan berusaha membuat cerita ini tidak terlalu OOC walaupun agak susah.

saatnya balas review n ucapan terima kasih.

Ita: "azurradeva bilang poor Kyuu!"

Nae : "Iya, Nae juga prihatin pada Kyuubi!" angguk2, "Makasih."

Kyuu : "yuufujoshi bilang Kyaaaa! lanjut kalo bisa update kilat. Dan untuk Itachi awasnya kalo ngebuat Kyuu-chan sampe sakit hati terus bunuh diri aku santet nanti!" #Serem.

Nae : "Ini udah update. Jangan santet Itachi, Ampuuuuuunnnnnn!" #teriak lebay, "Makasih."

Ita : "Uzumaki Kagari bilang Itachi no baka knapa pacaran ma orang lain? di depan Kyuu lagi mesra2annya!" #ngelus dada. "Shion juga lenjeh banget sh jdi cewek! sumpah deh, mau diapain juga entah kenapa gag suka ma tu cewek!" #tanya kenapa?, "Ukh.. kapan sih tu Uchiha no baka tau perasaannya *woi! lu kan Itachi fans* yah walau ku cinta Itachi kakak paling baik sedunia.. tapi sifatnya disini bikin ku jengkel. O2n banget," #sedih dibilang o2n, "Oh, satu lagi nanti ortu asli Kyuubi bakal nongol gag? biar klimak cerita tidak hanya ItaKyuu aja gitu. Tpi siksaan batin Kyuubi, kayaknya seru juga," #anguk2, "Umm, kayaknya review kepanjangan, udah dulu deh!"

Nae : "Iya nie, Itachi baka!" #ikut nyalahin Itachi, "Setuju senpai, Nae juga gag suka ma Shion n Nae tak akan ijinin dia senang diatas penderitaan Kyuubi," #evil smirk, "Nae juga gag tau kapan Tachi bakal nyadar akan perasaannya senpai. Nae gag hanya fans Itachi tapi juga ItaKyuu lovers dan pair ini jadi pair yang paling Nae cintai di antara pair yang lain baik di naruto maupun fandom lain, tapi emanx jalan ceritanya seperti ini senpai dan ggp senpai jengkel ma Itachi di fict Nae, tapi jangan jengkel ma Itachi diluar fict Nae , kasian Itachi," #nangis bombay, "Untuk ortu asli Kyuubi akan Nae pikirin kapan munculnya, makasih sarannya senpai," #bungkuk2, "Gpp senpai jika saran n reviewnya panjang, Nae malah suka karena masukan dari senpai yang membangun, makasih senpai."

Kyuu : "Yamaguchi Akane bilang si Kyuubi sakit gara2 mikirin soal perasaanya pada Itachi ya? soalnya dia gag bisa bilang karena dia homophobia...kasian rubah itu," #angguk2, "Hubungan mrk emx udh agk2 ya..pake gendong ala bridal style gitu.." #angguk2 "Si Shion g ngrasa aneh? lalu dy nekat jg y br knl udh nembak," #sebel, "Ganbatte ditunggu updatenya!"

Nae : "Iya tepat sekali, kasian Kyuubi," #nangis bombay, "Itachi terlalu panik saat Kyuubi pingsan jadi ea dia langsung gendong aja." #gak yakin. "Shion ngrasa aneh kok pi maren dia bersikap biasa aja. Shion hanya beruntung aja karena g ada Kyuubi kalo ada mana berani dia nembak Itachi?" #sebel juga, "Ini dah update makasih."

Ita : "Balasoka Acapati bilang Kirain Kyuu yang bakal jadi semenya." #pingsan.

Kyuu : "Yahhh tapi gpp dech. Penasaran ama kelanjutannya, smangat nulis n update." #gantiin Itachi yang pingsan.

Nae : "Maaf Nae belum bisa buat cerita KyuuIta kalo ada ide akan Nae buat dech," #evil smirk, "makasih dah nrima ItaKyuu n penasaran karena cerita Nae, Makasih."

Ita : "yuufujoshi dan YumeYuumei CrystalFlee favorit fict ini."

Nae: "Makasih."

Kyuu: "Lee Kibum follow fict ini."

Nae: "Makasih."

Akhir kata RnR plissssssssssss

**Moga-moga bisa di publish biar ter- update fict ini,,,,,,**

**Sumpah Nae bener2 galau gara2 fict ini dah di update malah tiba2 ilang...**


	5. Chapter 5 : Kenapa Menghindar

19 Januari 2014

**Sumarry** : Kyuubi seorang asisten, berjuang mendapatkan cinta Itachi bosnya! Apakah perjuangannya akan berhasil jika bosnya merupakan Straight dan Pobhia Yaoi terus ditempel oleh pacarnya dan berbuat mesum di depannya? Ikuti saja kisah perjalanan cinta Kyuubi...

.

.

**Aku Padamu Bos**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuuIta**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC ItaKyuu, miss typo's, non-EYD, bahasa amburadul, hujan POV dan galau.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Kenapa Menghindar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamar Kyuubi di Panti

**Kyuubi POV**

Senin adalah hari dimulainya segala macam aktifitas, ada yang semangat, ada yang biasa saja dan ada pula yang benci dengan bilang 'Andaikan hari di dunia ini hanya Sabtu dan Minggu saja!' dengan berbagai macam alasan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan ku?

Jika kalian menanyakan hal ini pada ku sebelum aku menyadari perasaanku pada Itachi dan Itachi belum berpacaran dengan Shion, pasti aku dengan senang hati akan memilih option pertama, karena aku sangat suka belajar jadi aku akan semangat mengawali hari ini dengan suka cita.

Tapi untuk sekarang dan seterusnya pasti aku akan memilih option ketiga. Bukan, sama sekali bukan karena aku malas untuk belajar dan ingin liburan saja dirumah. Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini adalah senin berarti sekolah, sekolah berarti bertemu ItaShion dan bertemu ItaShion berarti sakit hati.

Bisa juga ku jabarkan dalam pelajaran Matematika favoritku tentang **Logika Matematika** bab **Penarikan Kesimpulan** metode _**Modus Ponens**_ seperti,

Premis 1 : Jika hari senin, maka aku berangkat sekolah.

Premis 2 : Hari ini senin.

Jadi _**konklusinya**_ adalah "Aku berangkat sekolah".

Atau metode _**Silogisme**_, seperti.

Premis 1 : Jika Aku berangkat sekolah, maka Aku bertemu ItaShion.

Premis 2 : Jika Aku bertemu ItaShion, maka Aku akan sakit hati.

Jadi _**konklusinya**_ adalah "Jika Aku berangkat sekolah, maka Aku akan sakit hati".

Umm, kenapa aku jadi bawa-bawa logika matematika ea? Dan apapula dengan sifat lebay ku? Nae beneran donk nulisnya! Jangan matikan pasaranku!

"Kyuu, sudah siap belum?" tanya Sai-ni menyadarkanku dari lamunan dan memarahi Nae si author amatiran.

"Ya, sebentar lagi!" jawabku yang langsung menyambar tas ranselku dan mengambil topi untuk upacara bendera, ingatkan jika hari ini hari senin yang berarti upacara bendera.

Kriet

Ku buka pintu kamarku dan berlari menuju teras dimana mobil Jaguar Shino-ni berada yang di dalamnya sudah ada Sai-ni di kursi penumpang, Ku buka pintu kemudi dan segera ku nyalakan mesinnya.

"Tak ada yang ketinggalan Sai-ni?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ngak!" ucap Sai-ni setelah mengecek tas ranselnya.

"Baiklah!" aku pun segera tancap gas meninggalkan panti menuju sekolah.

Oke kalian pasti bertanya dimana Shino-nii bukan? Lalu kenapa aku mengendarai mobil Shino-nii? Tentu saja Shino-nii berada di rumah Itachi dan menggantikanku menjadi sopir Itachi. Shino-nii tak mau Sai-nii berangkat sekolah berjalan kaki dan menaiki kendaraan umum makannya mobilnya ditinggal disini agar kami berangkat sekolah memakai mobilnya. Kekasih yang perhatian bukan? hmmmm!

**Kyuubi POV end**

**.**

**.**

KSHS

Kelas 2 IPA 1

"Kyuu, kenapa kau duduk dibelakangku?" tanya Itachi saat menginjakkan kakinya memasuki kelas.

Kyuubi hanya membalasnya dengan hembusan napas lelah, 'Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu?' batinnya dan memutarkan bola mata bosan tanpa mau menjawabnya.

"Kenapa tak menjawab, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi sebal.

"Hai, Prince!" Tiba-tiba datang seorang siswi yang memeluk Itachi dari belakang seolah menjawab pertanyaan konyol Itachi tadi.

"Hai!" jawab Itachi singkat dan mengelus rambut Shion.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita duduk sebangkukan, Kyuu?" tanya Taruho menyadarkan Kyuubi lamunan akan ItaShion.

"I iya!" jawab Kyuubi gugup karena ketahuan melamun.

Teng Tong Teng Tong

"Sudah bel!" ucap Kyuubi dan langsung bergegas menuju lapangan upacara di ikuti oleh Taruho.

'Kau kenapa, Kyuu?' batin Itachi yang melihat keanehan Kyuubi.

"Itachi, ayo kelapangan!" ajak Shion dengan menggandeng tangan Itachi.

"Ya!" jawabnya singkat.

.

.

Lapangan Upacara

Tampak lapangan Upacara yang luas dan pepohonan teduh disetiap sisinya yang mengelilingi lapangan. Beberapa siswa/i telah memasuki lapangan dan berbaris di barisan kelasnya masing-masing.

"Tachi berdiri disini dulu!" ucap Shion manja yang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura.

"Baiklah!" ucap Itachi singkat, "Kyuu, kesini dulu!" ucapnya pada Kyuubi yang berdiri di barisan kelas dengan Taruho disampingnya.

"Aku tak mau menjadi setan!" jawab Kyuubi dan ditatap heran oleh Itachi, Kata Kasan 'Jika dua orang berpacaran, maka yang ketiga adalah setannya'!" jelas Kyuubi, "Tidak terima kasih." lanjutnya.

"Kasanmu benar, Kyuu!" ucap Taruho sambil tersenyum kecil, 'Kenapa tak bilang kau cemburu, Kyuu?' batin Taruho.

"Aku tak mengganggapmu setan, Kyuu!" jawab Itachi, 'Kenapa aku tak suka melihat Kyuu dekat dengan Taruho?' batin Itachi binggung.

"Sudahlah," ucap Shion mempererat gandengannya pada Itachi, "Mungkin mereka tidak ingin mengganggu kita!" ucapnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan kokoh Itachi.

"Baiklah!" ucap Itachi akhirnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Upacara berlangsung dengan tertib dengan Kyuubi yang baris di antara Itachi dan Taruho, sedangkan Shion baris di barisan perempuan.

"Kenapa kalian berbaris di sebelahku?" tanya Kyuubi pada ItaTaru.

"Bukankah setiap barisan berisi tiga orang?" tanya Itachi.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" jawab Kyuubi.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Berhentilah berbicara," ucap Taruho menengahi, "Benderanya mau dikibarkan." lanjutnya yang melihat tali bendera sudah di pasangkan ke tali tiang upacara dan dibalas oleh anggukan ItaKyuu.

"HORMAAAAAATTTTTTT GRAAAAKK!" perintah pemimpin upacara dan semua murid pun hormat dengan berkumandangnya lagu kebangsaan Jepang yang berjudul Kimigayo membawa bendera putih dengan bulatan merah di tengahnya terus naik oleh tarikan pengibar bendera, "TEGAAAAAKKKK GRAAAAK!" perintah pemimpin upacara begitu lagu Kimigayo berhenti berkumandang seiring dengan bendera yang telah mencapai puncak tiang dan berkibar dengan indahnya.

.

.

Taman belakang sekolah jam istirahat

Terlihatlah tujuh siswa dan seorang siswi duduk di bawah pohon taman sekolah membuat suatu lingkaran, delapan orang itu mempunyai warna rambut yang berbeda dengan empat pria berambut hitam, satu pria berambut orange kemerahan, satu pria berambut hijau, satu pria berambut coklat dan satu wanita berambut pirang.

Jika kalian berpikir tujuh orang siswa itu sedang memperebutkan satu siswi, maka pikiran kalian adalah salah besar. Karena seorang siswi itu telah resmi menjadi kekasih seorang siswa berambut panjang diikat longgar yang berada disitu.

Lalu kenapa mereka berkumpul disitu? Baiklah Nae akan beritahu.

"Jadi?" tanya Shion saat mereka sudah berkumpul.

Ya, Shion awalnya menagih janji Itachi untuk menjelaskan pertanyaannya kemarin mengenai, 'Kenapa Itachi harus pergi bersama Kyuubi?', bukannya menjawab Itachi malah mengumpulkan mereka ke taman, dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

"Aku mengalami 'Homopobia' yang membuatku selalu shock hingga tak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa ditenangkan oleh Kyuubi saat aku melihat adegan live yaoi." jelas Itachi panjang lebar, "Dan mereka saksinya!" lanjutnya menunjuk ShinoSaiTobiZetsuKyuu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shion memastikan.

"Ya!" jawab Zetsu dan empat orang lainnya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, 'Kenapa Tobi hanya menggangguk saja?' batinnya heran melihat Tobi hanya menggangguk seperti yang lainnya, 'Apa Obito lupa jika dirinya memakai topeng?' batinnya lagi.

Ya, Tobi yang memakai topeng spiral berwarna orange selalu bersikap hyperaktif, berbeda jika topengnya telah dilepas yang akan menunjuk sifat khas uchiha ala Obito. Jadi wajar saja jika Zetsu heran jika Tobi diam dan bukan hanya dia saja melainkan yang lainnya pun juga heran akan tingkah Tobi yang tak biasanya.

"Tobi!" panggil Itachi, 'Kenapa dia diam saja?' batinnya kemudian.

"Apa yang di ucapkan Itachi anak baik benar!" ucap Tobi minus sifat hyperaktifnya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Zetsu khawatir karena kekasihnya tak seperti biasanya.

"Hentikan ulahmu!" bentak Kyuubi saat melihat Zetsu hendak membuka topeng spiral Tobi.

"Tapi,." ucap Zetsu yang gerakannya terhenti oleh perintah Kyuubi.

"Tobi anak baik," ucap Tobi menujuk dirinya, "Baik-baik saja!" ucapnya kemudian.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak hyperaktif, sayang?" tanya Zetsu khawatir.

"Tobi anak baik hanya," ucapnya ambigu dan melirik Kyuubi.

Mengerti dengan maksud kekasihnya Zetsu pun akhirnya mengaggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke," ucap Kyuubi berdiri, "Karena aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi," ucapnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya pada celananya menghilangkan debu yang menempel akibat duduk di atas rerumputan, "Aku pergi dulu!" ucapnya hendak meninggalkan yang lainnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi membuat langkah kaki terhenti.

"Ke ruang guru!" jawab Kyuubi tanpa membalikkan badannya yang membelakangi kerumunan, "Meminta materi pelajaran dan ulangan susulan karena tak masuk selama sau minggu!" jawabnya yang kemudian berlalu.

"Kami juga mau pergi!" pamit Shino dan Sai kompak setelah berdiri dari duduknya dan berlalu meninggalkan kerumunan.

"Kami juga!" pamit Zetsu yang diberi anggukan oleh Tobi setelah berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan kerumunan.

"Karena tak ingin menjadi setan," ucap Taruho mengingat ucapan Kyuubi saat upacara tadi, "Aku juga pergi!" lanjutnya dan berlalu meninggalkan ItaShion.

"Kenapa hanya Kyuubi yang bisa menenagkanmu?" tanya Shion penasaran.

"Entahlah!" jawab Itachi sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, 'Kenapa mereka seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?' batin Itachi bingung.

**Minae Cute**

Selasa pagi di kelas 2 IPA 1

"Tak biasanya kau masuk setelah bel berbunyi, Kyuu!" ucap Itachi melihat Kyuubi baru memasuki kelas, "Apa kau dan Sai-nii kesiangan?" tanya Itachi kemudian.

"Tidak!" jawab Kyuubi setelah mendudukan dirinya di bangku belakang Itachi, "Aku tadi mampir ke ruang guru." lanjutnya.

"Bisakah istira-

"Slamat pagi!" sapa Iruka guru bahasa Jepang menghentikan pertanyaan Itachi.

"Slamat pagi, pak!" jawab semua murid serempak.

'Untung saja iruka-nii cepat datang!' batin Kyuubi lega, 'Dengan begini,' batinnya melihat Itachi yang menghadap ke depan kelas, 'Dia tak akan mengajakku berbicara.' batinnya lagi.

"Keluarkan cerpen kalian dan majulah satu persatu untuk presentasi!" perintah Iruka tegas, "Kyuubi," ucapnya memanggil Kyuubi, "Apa kau sudah membuat cerpennya?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Sudah sensei!" jawab Kyuubi sambil mengangkat lembaran kertas berisi cerpennya.

"Baiklah kau maju duluan!" Perintah Iruka.

"Baik sensei!" jawab Kyuubi yang langsung maju membawa cerpennya yang berjudul 'Perihnya Cinta Tak Berbalas'.

Kyuubi membacakan cerpen yang di buatnya dengan sepenuh perasaan karena cerpen yang dibuatnya adalah cerminan dari perasaannya sendiri akan cintanya pada Itachi, awalnya Kyuubi tak ingin menulis cerpen yang mellow seperti ini, namun tangan seolah bergerak sendiri untuk menulisnya tanpa bisa di cegahnya.

'Kenapa cerpenmu mellow, Kyuu!' batin Itachi menyimak cerpen Kyuubi, 'Tak biasanya kau seperti ini!' lanjut batinnya.

Setelah Kyuubi selesai membacakan cerpennya diapun shock karena semua siswi dan sebagian siswa di kelasnya menangis karena terlalu menghayati cerpen Kyuubi bahkan ZetsuTobi pun ikut menangis, "Kenapa kalian menangis?" tanya Kyuubi heran.

"Cerpen Kyuubi anak baik menyedihkan!" jawab Tobi yang diangguki oleh seluruh murid di kelas itu bahkan Iruka sensei, "Kyuubi anak baik!" ucap Tobi sambil berlari menuju kedepan hendak memeluk Kyuubi, "Zetsu anak baik lepaskan!" teriak Tobi karena gerakannya terhenti ketika Zetsu memegang kerah gakurannya dan menyeretnya kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, di ikuti oleh Kyuubi yang juga kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Jangan. Konyol. Tobi!" ucap Zetsu penuh penekanan.

"Zetsu anak jahat!" rengek Tobi karena Zetsu menyebalkan.

"Oke kita tinggalkan pertengkaran remaja ababil itu," ucap Iruka yang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan dua orang sinting itu, "Itachi," ucapnya melihat kearah Itachi, "Silahkan maju!" perintahnya.

"Ha'i!" ucap Itachi singkat membawa cerpen yang dibuatnya berjudul, 'Kenapa Menghindar?'

Cerpen itu dibacakan oleh Itachi dengan sorot matanya yang tertuju pada Kyuubi karena Cerpen itu memang dibuatnya untuk Kyuubi. Itachi tidaklah bodoh dan dia menyadari jika selama ini Kyuubi menghindarinya tanpa sebab.

'Apa cerpen ini ditujukan padaku?' batin Kyuubi menyimak cerpen Itachi, 'Apa dia merasa jika aku menghindarinya?' tanya batinnya lagi.

.

.

Taman belakang sekolah jam Istirahat

Terlihatlah dua orang siswa berambut hitam bergandengan menuju taman belakang sekolah yang tampak sepi dengan langkah cepat.

"Shino, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Sai karena Shino membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah yang tampak sepi.

"Aku kangen padamu, Sai!" ucap Shino sambil menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sai.

"Kau konyol!" ucap Sai, "Bukankah tiap hari kita bertemu?" lanjutnya heran.

"Tapi selama sminggu kemarin aku belum menciummu, koi!" ucap Shino genit.

"Ini disekolah!" ucap Sai menghindari bibir Shino saat hendak menciumnya.

"Ayolah~" bujuk Shino dan mulai melumat bibir Sai yang sudah tak melakukan perlawanan lagi.

"Nnnhhh!" desah Sai ketika Shino melumat bibirnya beringas.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Itachi dan Shion berjalan menuju Taman belakang sekolah diikuti oleh setan -eh Taruho maksud Nae- di belakannya dan saat sudah berada di belakang sekolah tiba-tiba.

"ITACHI KAU KENAPA?" teriak Shion saat melihat Itachi seperti patung yang tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Itachi!" ucap ShinoSai yang mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka setelah mendengar teriakan Shion.

Oke, rupanya homophobia Itachi kumat saat melihat ShinoSai yang berciuman di taman belakang sekolah.

"Taruho panggilkan Kyuubi!" perintah Shino saat melihat Taruho.

"Baik!" ucap Taruho berlari menuju ruang guru, kenapa ke ruang guru? tentu saja karena Kyuubi sedang menjalani ukanga susulan di ruang guru.

"Tachi!" seru Shion yang memeluk Itachi, mencoba menyadarkannya.

.

.

Ruang Guru

Tok tok tok

Terdengar ketukan di ruang guru membuat kosentrasi pemuda berambut orange kemerahan yang sedang menyelesaikan ulangan susulannya buyar.

"Masuk!" perintah Kurenai guru biologi yang sedang mendampingi Kyuubi mengerjakan ulangan susulannya.

"Permisi!" ucap Taruho menganggukkan kepalanya pada Kurenai dan langsung berjalan menuju Kyuubi, "Itachi kumat!' bisiknya pada Kyuubi.

"Dimana?" tanya Kyuubi shock, 'Pantesan dari tadi perasaanku tak enak." batinnya.

"Taman belakang sekolah!" ucap Taruho singkat.

"Sensei," ucap Kyuubi melihat Kurenai, "Saya pamit sebentar!' ucapnya dan berlari meninggalkan ruang guru setelah Kurenai mengangguk.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Kurenai karena TaruKyuu seperti di kejar setan.

.

.

Taman belakang sekolah

Terlihat Shion masih memeluk Itachi berusaha menyadarkannya dan ShinoSai tampak cemas dan merasa bersalah karena telah membuat phobia Itachi kumat.

"Kyuubi!" seru Sai saat melihat Kyuubi berlari bersama Taruho menuju Itachi dan membuat Shion melepaskan pelukannya akan Itachi.

Sret

Kyuubi menarik Itachi yang seperti patung kearahnya.

Pluk

Dipeluknya Itachi erat menyalurkan kehangatan yang menenangkan dan menyenderkan kepala Itachi pada bahunya.

"Tachi, sadarlah!" bisik Kyuubi di telinga Itachi.

"..."

"Kau kuat, Tachi!" bisik Kyuubi lagi.

"..."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" lanjut Kyuubi.

"..." Itachi tak menjawabnya namun tangannya perlahan bergerak merangkul pinggang Kyuubi, meresponnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kau sudah baikan, Tachi!" tanya Kyuubi memastikan keadaan Itachi. Itachi tak menjawabnya dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuubi dan menghembuskan napas panjangnya di tengkuk Kyuubi, 'Napas itu lagi!' batin Kyuubi yang merinding disko akibat hembusan naas Itachi yang mengelitik tengkuk sensitifnya.

"Sebentar lagi, Kyuu!" ucap Itachi yang belum mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuubi.

Bagaimana dengan Shion? baiklah kita intip ucapan hatinya.

**Shion POV**

Kenapa Itachi tak berpengaruh pada pelukanku? Kenapa hanya Kyuubi yang bisa menyadarkannya? Apa yang di punya Kyuubi yang tidak ku punya? Benarkah Itachi homophobia? Lalu jika iya kenapa Kyuubi bisa menyembuhkannya? Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka? Bertahanlah Shion!

Entah kenapa aku hanya bisa menyaksikan mereka berpelukan tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, gerakan yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah segera menyeka airmata yang seenaknya menetes agar tak terlihat yang lainnya.

**Shion POV end**

"Itachi," ucap Kyuubi sambil melihat kearah Shion yang tampak menangis, "Aku harus kembali ke ruang guru." ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi curiga.

"Ulanganku belum selesai," jawab Kyuubi singkat, "Benarkan Taruho?" tanya Kyuubi meminta bantuan pada Taruho.

"Ya!" ucap Taruho singkat.

"Bye!" pamit Kyuubi dan berlalu memasuki sekolah.

.

.

Ruang siaran radio KSHS

Terdapat sebuah ruangan berukuran 3x3 meter dengan audio mixer, mikrophone, komputer, matrik, modul on-air, modul traffic, modul director, modul produksi, modul sms, headphones, hybrid telepon di dalamnya, tak lupa sebuah kursi dengan DJ aka penyiar radio yang duduk ditasnya.

Tok Tok Tok

Terdengar pintu siaran itu diketuk dari luar dan DJ berambut silver klimis pun keluar setelah memberikan sebuah lagu.

Kriet

"Kyuu!" DJ Hidan kaget setelah membuka pintu karena kedatangan tamu tak di duga.

"Bisa aku menitip pesan sebentar?" tanya Kyuubi singkat.

"Silahkan!" ucap Hidan memberi jalan pada Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana cara on-air'nya?" tanya Kyuubi setelah memasuki Studio Radio untuk pertamakalinya.

"Biar ku sambungkan." jawab Hidan lalu menggerakkan tombol on-air menuju on, "Hei pendengar setia KSHS di sini sudah ada tamu spesial aka Kyuubi dan dia akan mengirim menitip pesan," ucap Hidan setelah dirinya sudah on-air, "Silahkan Kyuubi untuk pesannya." ucapnya kemudian.

"Selamat siang para siswa KSHS yang aku sayangi," ucap Kyuubi memulai salamnya, "Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya tidak boleh ada kaum gay yang melakukan hal mesum di lingkungan sekolah dan bila ada yang melanggar akan berurusan denganku!' ucap Kyuubi dengan jeda sesaat, "Tak ada pengecualian!" ucapnya berharap ZetObi dan ShinoSai mendengarnya, "Terimakasih atas perhatiannya." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Baiklah kita sudah mendengar pesan dari Kyuubi," ucap Hidan setelah Kyuubi selesai memberikan pesannya atau mungkin lebih tepat jika di bilang ancaman, "Dan kita dengarkan lagu berikut ini!" ujar Hidan menggerakkan tombol on-air menuju off agar mati dan mengatur lagu apa yang akan di putarnya.

"Makasih!" ucap Kyuubi singkat.

"Ya!" jawab Hidan tak kalah singkat.

Apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkan Kyuubi? Lalu bagaimana respon pasangan gay kita aka ShinoSai dan ZetObi? Juga penyandang gelar homophobia aka Itachi? Nantikan saja kisah selanjutnya.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gak tau kenapa chapter ini jadi gag jelas seperti ini,,,,, Nae jadi pusing sendiri...

Oh ya, mohon maaf karena Nae gag bisa mengapdet fict ini semnggu sekali seperti dulu, harap makluum...

Saatnya balasan review dan ucapan terima kasih..

Nae : "Langsung jawabannya aja ea?"

Ita : "Emanx Kyuu kenapa **Windwolf-Luna **kok poor n disuruh sabar?" #bingung, "Ini dah apdet, makasih."

Kyuu: "Kasian Itachi **deEsQuare **kalo dikasih banyak tekanan batin," #gaktrima, "Kamu beneran kasihan ma aku gak seh kok pake ketawa kayak gitu?" #heran, "Ini dah lanjut, makasih!"

Shino : "Salam kenal juga **aliensparkdobi," #**anggukkepala, "Nae bilang, 'belum bisa bikin Kyuu gak galau' aku juga kasian ma Kyuu-chan, ini dah lanjut, makasih"

Sai : "Kyuu juga manusia **azurradeva **jadi bisa bersikap melankolis," #belaKyuu, "Kyuu emanx lucu, hehehe. Makasih."

Nae : "Itachi emanx apa **Yamaguchi Akane?" **#berlagak gag tau, "Disini Itachi emanx jadi orang teraneh di dunia karena gak sadar2 akan prasaannya namanya juga homophobia, " #gakyakin, "Biarin ja Kyuu lho mau ngembara, gak sah peduliin Ita, hehehe." #tawanista, "Maaf, di fict ini Nae gag bisa bikin saingan wat Itachi, adanya yang senasib dengan Kyuubi gag pa2kan? Paling gak yg sakit hati karena ItaShion gak hanya Kyuubi," #pupyeyesnojutsu, "Kata Kasan, 'Jika berbicara pakailah perasaanmu'," #dibisikinKyuubi, "Jadi itulah mengapa Kyuu jadi sedih akan alasannya, ini dah apdet, makasih."

Ita : "Iya nie, kenapa Kyuu jadi OOC ya **Lee Kibum**?" #geleng2, "Aku disuruh sadar dari apa?" #gaktau, "Siapa yang membutuhkan aku?" #gaktaujuga, "Ini dah lanjut, makasih."

Kyuu: "Itachi emanx baka **Mii. Soshiru**," #angguk2, "Ini dah lanjut dan maaf author fict ini bukan **Nay-senpai **tapi **Nae,** namanya emanx agak mirip seh," #geleng2, "Kalo Nay-senpai author yang lebih dulu menulis di dunia perfanfictkan yang juga jadi idola Nae, makasih."

Shino : "Iya Itachi bakalan tau rasa kalo Kyuubi pergi **Ittakyuu uchinamikuchikura," ***evilsmirk, "Ini dah lanjut, makasih."

Sai : "Baru baca saat nyari pair kesukaannya aka ItaKyuu ya **deviluk shin ryu**? kalo ShinoSai suka gag?" #garepmoodon, "Iya Itachi emanx ngeselin banget," #gaktrimajuga, "Nae gag bisa nulis yang wordnya banyak, katanya ceh," #lirikNae, "Pastinya Itachi akan nyesel karena udah sakitin adikku." #tawanista, "Nae bilang, 'Maaf di fict ini gag bisa bikin Shion jadi Fujo karena KyuuShion amat angat sangat mencintai Itachi' gitu katanya." #dibisikinNae, "Kalo Naru tunngu ja sapa tau nongol n emanx harus Naru ya yg jadi pasangan Sasuke?" #bingung, "Makasih."

Nae: "Jangan nangis **Ryuuki-chan. Ryuuki-chan." **#pelukRyuukichan, "Kyuu emanx kasian," #dipelototiItachicozmelukKyuubidannendangItachi, "Iya, Nae setuju tendang aja Itachi sepuasnya karena bikin Kyuu sakit hati," #evilsmirk, "Silahkan di Fav fictnya dan jangan panggil senpai, cukup Nae aja. Makasih."

Ita : "**aliensparkdobi, maria. shine. 33 **dan** mii. soshiru **makasih sudah favorit fict ini."

Kyuu : "**chocliyn, aliensparkdobi, maria. shine. 33, mii. soshiru dan Ritsu ayumu **m

akasih sudah follow fict ini."

Akhir kata RnR pliiiissssssssssssssssssss


End file.
